BODA VAQUERA
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Historia basada en el anime, narraré como fue la amistad de Tom con Anthony... De la percepción que Tom tenía de Eliza, será que entre ellos pueda surgir algo. Y terminen juntos. Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a sus creadores. Nagita e igarashi. Tom y Eliza. TOMFIC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi. Historia basada con escenas del anime. Tendrá contenido adulto, no tan explícito. Espero sea de su agrado. En esta ocasión dedico esta historia a un lindo personaje, siempre olvidado, existen pocos fics. Con él, me refiero a Tom Stevens.**_

 _ **Introducción**_

 _ **Siempre me pregunte, cuál fue la percepción de Tom, cuando conoció a Anthony, este fic. Partirá desde el capítulo, donde Anthony sin querer derramó los tarros, de leche, por accidente.**_

 _ **También escribiré, según en mi opinión, cuál fue su pensamiento hacia la odiosa de Eliza Leggan, escribiré lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara en esos momentos de convivencia, cuando Anthony fue castigado por la tía abuela, de como convivieron Tom y Anthony en esos días en la cabaña del bosque. Y en mi imaginación agregaré aventuras entré Anthony, Candy, Tom y Eliza. En esos días que de cierta manera tuvieron contacto. Narraré como Tom preparó a Anthony para el rodeo. También tocaré el tema de la muerte de Anthony y lo que pudo haber sentido Tom al perder a un gran amigo. Recordemos que ellos hicieron una linda amistad. Los personajes principales en esta ocasión son Tom y Eliza... Aunque algunas tengan cierto repele por la personalidad de ella, en mi gusto personal, me agradaba la idea de que Tom domara a esta niñita, arrogante, presumida, prepotente y clasista.**_

 _ **Esta idea nació de los magníficas imágenes de una gran y talentosa diseñadora del Candy mundo. Me refiero a una grande de grandes. Lorelei Andrew. Si así es, la idea nació de su magnífico trabajo. Ella me hizo el gran honor de permitirme inspirarme en su trabajo.**_

 _ **La historia me tiene emocionada e inspirada, donde veremos la transformación de ambos personajes... Terminaran amándose u odiándose... Terminaran separándose o uniéndose en... UNA BODA VAQUERA...**_

 _ **Como saben, la preferencia de mis personajes es final Albert y Candy... Pero en esta ocasión y como reto personal, escribiré para esta bella parejita, sí, bellos ambos físicamente, uno de ellos humilde y con valores humanos y la otra, niña rica y vanidosa. Pero, la atracción es inminente. Ambos como el agua y el aceite... No se mezclan.**_

 _ **Les comento que me iré despacio con este proyecto, dado que me apoyare con el anime, debo cuidar detalles de tiempos y escenas, obviamente agregare de mi cosecha. Estaré posteando una vez por semana.**_

 _ **Saludos a todas que apoyan mis proyectos, sin ustedes no tendría sentido escribir, son el aliciente para todo escritor.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por leer mis locuras.**_

 _ **Besos a todas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Historia desde la perspectiva de Tom, aunque Eliza no es un personaje muy querido, no se me gusta para Tom y me late idea de que nuestro guapo vaquero dome a esa potranca. Esta historia está escrita conforme al anime, y agregaré de mi cosecha. Espero les agrade.**

 **ACCIDENTE**.

\- Eliza detente te vas a lastimar gritaba Anthony al ver que su caballo iba desbocado, Anthony aceleró el paso del suyo para alcanzarla, en eso se le atravesó una carreta, que llevaba unos tarros, e hizo que el chico perdiera el control y derramara toda la leche, por fin Anthony le dio alcance a Eliza pero al querer forcejear sin poder evitarlo ella calló del caballo, golpeando su cabeza perdiendo automáticamente en sentido.

\- Oye viste lo que has hecho! Dijo Tom... Pero Anthony no hizo el menor caso ya que estaba preocupado por Eliza.

\- Te estoy hablando. Insistió Tom acercándose, pero al llegar la vio ahí tirada sin sentido. Era una chiquilla pelirroja con rulos revueltos, se veía sumamente hermosa, no tendría más de 14 años.

\- Eliza, Eliza, reacciona por favor. Decía Anthony angustiado y quiso moverla.

\- No la muevas puede ser peligroso, quizás tenga una contusión y si la levantas podemos agravar su situación. Dijo Tom con verdad. Anthony sopeso lo dicho por este chico.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos dejarla así. Preguntó Anthony. Tom se dio cuenta que no podían dejarla ahí.

\- Ven... ayúdame a bajar los tarros de la carreta, la llevaremos en ella, para que reciba atención, debe estar acostada. Anthony entendió el plan y rápido ayudó a Tom a bajar los tarros. Cuando estuvo lista la carreta Tom puso una manta para que fuera más cómoda, Eliza seguía conmocionada.

\- Ven ayúdame tú la sostienes de los pies y yo de sus brazos., ¿de acuerdo? Anthony asintió y asi los dos la levantaron con sumo cuidado y la subieron a la carreta.

\- Vete atrás con ella y dime a donde los llevo. Anthony se debatía si llevarla a la mansión Legan o a la mansión Andrew.

-Llevanos a la mansión Legan, ya te indico. Tom recordo que Candy fue llevada de sirvienta a la mansión legan eso le dolió demasiado dado que Candy no merecía ese trato, ella debió ser adoptaba como él o Annie.

\- A la mansión Legan! Dijo sorprendido. - A caso está señorita es una Legan. No fue pregunta. Anthony asintió pero vio como le cambiaba el rostro al chico que tenía más o menos su edad entre quince años o tal vez dieciséis no más.

\- Mmm una Legan.. murmuró y dio marcha a sus caballos.

Tom se apresuró ya que vio palidez en el rostro de la chica, aunque se negaba aceptar era una chiquilla sumamente hermosa y elegante, toda una dama, que por supuesto jamás pondría sus ojos en él.

\- Pero, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? la respuesta es que yo jamas me fijaria en una señorita arrogante, déspota y prepotente. Ese concepto tenía por que estaba enterado de todas las injusticias a la que fue sometida por esa familia su hermana, si su hermana Candy, la quería como tal. Lo que lo reconfortaba era el hecho de que Candy por fin había sido acogida por una familia adinerada, estaba bajo el cobijo quizás de una de las familias mas importantes del país y eso lo tenía feliz y despreocupado.

Llegaron pronto a la famosa mansión Legan. Rápido se bajó para ayudar a ese rubio insípido con porte de príncipe.

\- Niño rico! Pensó. - Debe ser un debilucho, que va a saber de trabajo de hombres.

\- Te vas a quedar mirando o me vas a ayudar a bajarla. Le dijo Anthony sacando a Tom de sus críticas.

Tom ahogó una réplica está chiquilla necesitaba atención. En eso salió un sujeto con aires de mayordomo.

\- Señorito Anthony! ¿Qué sucedió? Preguntó. Tom se tragó su carcajada pronta a salir.

\- Señorito! Bah! Como lo dije niñito rico... se mofo mentalmente. - Si hasta el nombre lo tiene fino y delicado.

Stweard se acercó preocupado.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a la señorita Legan? Preguntó.

\- Rápido busca a un doctor, mientras la llevamos a su habitación. Ordenó Anthony. Tom se sorprendió como el mayordomo cumplía la orden de inmediato.

Ambos entraron a la mansión.

Sara Legan venía bajando de esas majestuosas escaleras y vio como Anthony y un muchachito mugroso y zarraspastroso traían a su querida hija inconsciente de inmediato se sobresalto.

\- Anthony! ! ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? Por Díos esta muerta! Dijo esto mientras se acercaba a ellos.

\- Eliza! Mi niña! Anthony aunque asustado.

\- Tía Sara, Eliza cayó del caballo y pues la trajimos inmediato, ya Stweard fue a buscar al médico de la familia, debemos llevarla a su habitación. Sara los guió a ella.

\- Anthony por que no la cuidaste, es tu culpa y ¿quien es este mugroso?

\- Tía, por favor no insulte que él amablemente nos trajo en su carreta, yo no podía moverla y mucho menos traerla en mi caballo. Tom aguanto el insultó, pero ganas no le faltaban para soltar el cuerpo de esta muchachita malcriada, pensó en la pobre de Candy al ver a esta mujer altanera y presumida imagino las atrocidades que debió aguantar su hermana.

Llegaron a una grandiosa habitación elegantemente decorada, se respiraba lujo a su máxima expresión. La acostaron con sumo cuidado. En eso entraba el doctor con el mayordomo.

\- Doctor por favor salve a mi hija. Ordenó Sara como siempre grosera.

El doctor se adentró y pidió que salieran sólo se quedó Sara. Anthony y Tom salieron de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la mansión.

\- Espero que me recuperes la pérdida de mi leche, debes pagar por ellos. Dijo Tom serio. Anthony se sorprendió, pero este chico tenía razón.

\- Me llamó Anthony Brower, y soy hombre de honor, pagaré los daños ocasionados, vivo en la mansión de las rosas, en este momento no dispongo de dinero, pero puedes irme a buscar ahí. Dijo Anthony dando vuelta y entrando a la mansión otra vez ya que le preocupaba el estado de su prima.

Tom se quedó aprentando sus puños, estaba molesto por la actitud de este chico, pero ya iría a verlo y cobrarle sus tarros derramados. Se subió a su carreta y se fue.

Aunque no quería preocuparse al recordar a esa chiquilla inconciente.

\- Espero que no pase a mayores esa caída. Pensó. - Olía tan delicioso! Serían jazmines o violetas!? Bah! Pero, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Fue su regaño mental. Entonces aceleró el paso para llegar a donde habían dejado los tarros de leche salvados, llegó y subió lo que quedaba y pensaba en la reprimenda que le daría su padre. Al subir los tarros que por suerte no se rompieron, vio una prenda muy fina la tomó entre sus manos, era una bufanda de seda roja, sin pensarlo la acercó para olerla.

\- Son jazmines... ella olía a jazmines. Dijo en susurro y guardo la prenda en una de sus bolsas de su chaleco de piel. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer en su cuerpo. No entendía porque se sentía así. Terminó con su labor y los tarros sobrantes los llevo a su destino a el Hogar de Pony.

 **Continuará**

 **Les dejo actualización, les comento que subiré cada semana. O de acuerdo como se vaya moviendo la barra de comentarios. Pasen excelente noche.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores.**

 **Boda vaquera**

Pasó una semana y Tom no había podido pasar a cobrar lo de la leche derramada, su padre le puso una regañada tremenda y pues sus ocupaciones del rancho no se daba a basto, por eso no había podido pasar a ver al niño riquillo, apodo que le había ya adjudicado a Anthony. Hoy sería el día, pasaría a la mansión de las rosas, tomó la carreta y agarró camino.

No se le hizo difícil dar con el lugar puesto que era una mansión conocida por lo grandiosa y por el maravilloso jardín de rosas, rosas que Desprendian un olor exquisito nada mas ver aparecer tan majestuoso lugar.

Llegó se bajó de su carreta, se disponía encontrar la forma de entrar o tocar ese enorme portón pero no fue necesario dado que en ese momento vio que estaba Candy afuera como si estuviera esperando o buscando a alguien.

\- Hola Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó tom él no sabía que los Andrew la habían adoptado, sólo sabía que había sido acogida con una familia adinerada.

\- ¿Tom? Candy se sorprendió verlo, él no sabía que ella viví ahí o si. - Hola tom, que gusto verte,¿Qué haces por acá? Preguntó Candy.

\- Pues vengo a buscar al guero riquillo, tengo algo pendiente con él. Contestó Tom. Candy se preguntó que era lo que decía.

\- ¡Güero riquillo! ¿De quien estas hablando? Preguntó Candy curiosa.

\- Si, hablo de un tal llamado Anthony la vez pasada chocó con mi carreta y derramó toda mi leche y me debe pagar, ¿lo conoces? Dijo Tom. Candy no podía creer que Anthony haya hecho tal cosa.

\- Claro que lo conozco, vivimos en la mansión, pero no creo que él haya hecho eso. Dijo Candy defendiendo a Anthony. A Tom le dolió su desconfianza.

\- Candy, ¿crees que estoy inventando eso? Ese riquillo debilucho derramó mi leche. Dijo Tom alzando o voz, en ese momento venía llegando la tía abuela, vio a Tom que obstruia la entrada... -¿quién es ese chico tan harapiento? Dele una limosna rápido y que se vaya. Dijo la tía y Tom la escucho.

\- No señora, no se equivoque, yo sólo vengo en busca de Anthony, tenemos un asunto pendiente. Y debe cumplir como hombre de honor que dice ser.

\- Anthony es todo un caballero. Defendió nuevamente Candy y no creo que...

\- ¿No crees que Candy? Me crees capaz de inventar y ¿mentir? Como has cambiado, como te ha cambiado vivir entre gente burguesa.

\- É chelo de aquí... ordenó la tía al chofer. Candy no hizo nada por defenderlo. Tom se sintio herido, definitivamente Candy ya no era la misma.

\- No se preocupe, señora, me retiro... y tú Candy dile a ese güerejo desabrido que no es hombre de palabra. Dijo Tom retirándose del lugar, se sintió triste y humillado.

\- Siempre será así, sólo soy un granjero, jamas seremos iguales, esa gente jamás nos aceptara, espero que Candy lo entienda pronto. Pensó Tom ubicándose.

Habían pasado dos días después del incidente, Tom ya había desechado la idea de recobrar lo de la leche derramada, no era tanto el valor de la leche, si no que no concebía la idea de que un hombre no tuviera honor o palabra. - Sin honor no somos nada. Pensaba Tom. Iba hacer otra entrega, iba por el mismo lugar donde pasó el incidente, en eso se percató que en medio del camino estaba aquel güerejo recargado en su caballo. Tom detuvo su carreta.

\- ¿Qué haces a mitad del camino? Acaso estas ¡loco! pude venir más rápido... o pretendias tirar de nuevo mi leche. Grito furioso Tom. Anthony sonrió.

\- Te esperaba. Contestó viéndolo a los ojos sin intimidarse. - Te demostrare que soy un hombre de palabra y de honor. Dijo Anthony valiente. Tom se sonrió y se bajó de la carreta.

\- Pero ya no me interesa el que me pagues, ¿como lavaras tu nombre? Tu palabra y tu honor no vale para mi. Anthony se sintio molesto, había pasado unos días duros cuidando de Eliza que por alguna razón sólo ella comía y seguía las indicaciones del doctor sólo si él estaba a su lado. Así que se encontraba de muy mal humor.

\- Pues tu dirás, ¿cómo lo solucionamos?. Contestó Anthony con el semblante retador. Tom le causo gracia ver a un principito valiente.

\- Pues sólo existe una forma y es en la forma vaquera. Dijo Tom propinado un puñetazo en el bello rostro de Anthony este cayó en seco ensuciando sus ropas.

Mientras una Candy y Eliza venían en una carreta en busca de Anthony. Candy al enterar a Anthony lo dicho por Tom vio salir rápidamente a Anthony en su caballo e imagino inmediatamente que Anthony buscaría a Tom, se sintió avergonzada por no creer él, cuando Anthony aceptó lo sucedido, le debía disculpas a Tom. Cuando salía de la mansión iba llegando Eliza.

\- Eliza, me alegra que ya estés mejor, nos diste un susto de miedo. Dijo Candy con verdad. Eliza le hizo la clásica cara de fuchi, pero agradeció.

\- Gracias... vengo a ver a Anthony... se disponía a entrar.

\- Él no está, de hecho lo voy a buscar, salió en busca de Tom .

\- ¿Tom?. Preguntó Eliza.

\- Sí, el chico con el que chocaron y derramaron la leche. Eliza no lo recordaba dado que cayó inconciente.

\- Asi que adios. Se despidió Candy. Pero Eliza no dejaría que candy se viera a solas con Anthony y sin pensarlo más.

\- Espera yo voy contigo.

\- ¿¡Que!? Candy no podía creer lo que ella decía, pero no perdería más tiempo.

\- Ok, sube... Eliza se subió y ahí van dos chicas en busca de su amado Anthony, no tardaron en encontrarlos. Escucharon forcejeo y bajaron inmediatamente de la carreta. Se quedaron sorprendidas y admiradas ya que ambos estaban en plena bronca. Liados a golpes.

\- TOM! ANTHONY! gritó Candy. Paren por favor y corrió para separarlos pero sólo logró que la empujaran y terminó en el piso. Candy comprendió que lo mejor sería dejarlos que se dieran unos buenos moquetes ambos lo necesitan.

\- Pero, ¿qué le pasa a ese estúpido mugroso?. Dijo Eliza enojada. Candy la escuchó.

\- No es ningún mugroso, el es mi hermano y se llama Tom. Dijo Candy orgullosa.

\- Pues te acusaré con la tía abuela, le diré que un huérfano de la casa Pony golpeó a Anthony y te meteras en problemas. Dijo Eliza burlona.

\- Dile lo que se te venga en gana, pero la tía te retara por andar conmigo en la carreta. Dijo Candy causando que Eliza lo pensará mejor.

\- Es cierto no puedo decirle que andaba con ella. Pensó.

\- Y que esperas, ¡no los piensas separar!.

\- No, ambos necesitan ejercitarse un poco, no les hará daño un par de puñetazos. Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa. - Ven vamos a animarlos. Dijo Candy jalando a Eliza hasta ellos.

\- Vamos Tom, demuestra de que están hechos los del hogar de Pony . Cuzco candy. Eliza no se quedaría atrás el orgullo Andrew estaba de por medio.

\- Anthony, desmuestrale a ese ranchero de que están hechos los Andrew. Candy sonrió le causo gracia ver como Eliza entraba en el relajo.

Las chicas animaban y Tom y Anthony se esmeraban en aplicar sus mejores golpes, ambos eran muy buenos. Ya no pudiendo más les ganó el cansancio. Tom aceptó que Anthony tenía la casta de un buen luchador.

\- Muy bien guero riquillo, ganaste, Eres un hombre de honor.

\- No, tu ganaste también, eres un gran luchador. Decían tirados en la tierra jadeantes por el esfuerzo.

\- Mi nombre es Anthony... ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Tom sonrió y asintió. Se levantaron.

\- Si acepto ser tu amigo... soy Tom.

Eliza no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba. -Anthony amigo de ese. Pensó.

Pero viéndolo bien era un chico aunque ordinario. - Es muy buen mozo. Pensó Eliza recorriendolo arriba a bajo.

\- Es de la edad de Anthony, pero se ve más fuerte y varonil. Pensó Eliza.

\- Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? No, solo es un pobre infeliz pobreto y huele a vacas. Pensó cruel Eliza.

Candy estaba feliz por Anthony lo mejor que les puede pasar es ser amigos. Los chicos de acercaron a ellas.

\- Candy, ¿aque han venido? Preguntó Anthony.

\- Me preocupe, pero veo que todo está bien.

\- Anthony, Anthony... mira nadamas como estas, eres un salvaje. Le dijo a Tom. Cuando Tom la vio le pareció tan hermosa pero nada más escucharla hablar le caía pésimo. Que lo mejor sería ignorarla.

\- Bueno me despido, nuevo amigo, Candy. Dijo Tom subiendo a su carreta ignorando a Eliza. Se fue.

-Qué se cree este ¡imbécil!. Pensó Eliza al ver que Tom no la volteó a ver. Eso para una mujer vanidosa era lo peor.

\- Mugriento que me importa. Pensó Eliza, dolida por que la ignoró.

Los tres subieron a la carreta y se regresaron juntos a la mansión.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización, espero sea de su agrado. Aunque son pocas las que están al pendiente agradezco sus comentarios**. Espero que su inicio de semana sea bendecido.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A SUS CREADORES. NAGITA É IGARASHI.**

 **Una tarde inolvidable**

Anthony y Candy habían sido retados por la tía abuela, después de haberse enterado que Anthony pelío y además que se les vio vendiendo leche en el pueblo. Anthony se molestó y contestó mal a la tía. La tía abuela lo castigo mandandolo a la cabaña del bosque, quería separarlo de Candy, la tía abuela estaba convencida, que Candy es la mala influencia, para Anthony.

Candy extrañaba a Anthony, tenía algunos dias de no verle, ideó un plan para verlo. Así que salió a escondidas tomó prestada una carreta, subió una canasta con frutas, pastelillos, leche, emparedados y jugos. Quería pasar un lindo dia con él, aunque después la tía la castigara, no le importaba.

Agarró camino pero, se detuvo Pues vio que Eliza se interpuso en el camino.

\- Candy, vas a ir a ver a Anthony, ¿verdad? Candy asintió. A Eliza le costaba doblegar su orgullo pero moría por ver a Anthony.

\- Quiero ir contigo. Ordenó Eliza. A Candy le causó gracia ver ese dilema en ella.

\- Está bien, sube... Pero, no hagas ruido, nos pueden sorprender. Eliza no lo pensó más subió a la carreta. Ahí van las dos rivales en busca de su amado. Como siempre Eliza con sus críticas absurdas.

\- ¡Que suciedad! mínimo hubieras limpiado este cuchitril... dijo al ver el polvo en los asientos.

\- Puedes bajarte si lo deseas. Contestó Candy riendo, sabía que no lo haría.

\- Y dejar que acapares a Anthony... no, ni muerta. Dijo Eliza decidida.

\- Entonces calla y relajate. Contestó Candy tajante.

Se fueron en silencio total, Eliza quería pelear con ella, pero no lo hacia por miedo a que Candy la dejase a medio camino. Llegaron a la cabaña. Se bajaron, tocaron y no había nadie en la cabaña. Pero escucharon unas risas y se dieron cuenta que estaban en la parte trasera. Ambas fueron hacia ellos. Estaban cortando leños, estaban sudorosos y sin camisa aunque no eran tan mayores, sus cuerpos juveniles se les veían atléticos y musculosos de acuerdo a su edad.

Candy y Eliza se quedaron con la boca abierta, de inmediato se sonrojaron, realmente se les veía muy atractivos. Eliza no pudo evitar ver a Tom, sus músculos más desarrollados que Anthony dado al trabajo de granjero. Los chicos se percataron de la presencia de ellas.

\- Hola Candy. Saludó Anthony.

\- Candy... que hacen acá. Preguntó Tom, viendo a Eliza.

\- Hola Anthony, ¿Cómo estas? Preguntó Eliza.

\- Bien Eliza , pero que haces aquí, la tia abuela, ¿sabe de esto?

\- No, como crees... Contestó Candy de inmediato. - Escapamos.

\- ¿Escaparon? Eliza asintio.

\- Pero Anthony, que haces trabajando como campesino, todo sudoroso. Comentó Eliza asqueada. Anthony y Candy voltearon los ojos ya sabían de su presunción. Pero a Tom le cayó como patada de mula. Pero la ignoró.

\- Que bueno que llegas Candy, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a mi rancho? estábamos por irnos. Invitó Tom.

-¿A qué van al rancho? Preguntó Candy curiosa. Eliza estaba furiosa dado a que todos la ignoraban.

\- Pues debo decirte que Tom me entrenará para el próximo rodeo, Tom me enseñará a montar toros.

\- ¡QUE! gritaron sorprendidas Candy y Eliza.

\- Anthony la tia abuela no lo permitirá. Dijo Eliza con verdad. Tom la escuchó y le parecía fastidiosa.

\- Anthony... eso es demasiado peligroso. Comentó Candy preocupada.

\- No les estamos pidiendo su opinión, ¿nos acompañan o no? Preguntó Tom decidido. Anthony apoyó a su amigo.

\- Está bien... yo si voy. Dijo Candy dándose por vencida.

\- ¿Y tú? Eliza... Preguntó Anthony. Eliza no se pudo negar, ya estaba metida en esto, pero muy en el fondo quería ir con ellos, le interesaba saber como era su vida de Tom. Asi que los cuatro abordaron la carreta de Tom, dejando la que traía Candy, bajo la canasta con el lunch y se fueron, Eliza se medio relajó. Todo el recorrido fue tranquilo. Aunque Tom y Eliza intercambiaron miraditas.

Tom pensó... - Esta rechula, la condenada, pero es tan presumida y odiosa.

Eliza pensó... - Es demasiado atractivo, lastima que huela a vacas.

Llegaron al rancho, como era de esperarse le pareció de lo mas asqueroso. Estaba arrepentida pero todo fuera por estar con Anthony, aunque él solo tenía ojos para Candy. Tom les dio un recorrido a todos, les explico todo el funcionamiento, Anthony estaba fascinado jamás había estado en una granja.

Tom le mostró con orgullo, todas sus cabezas de rebaño, ovejas, reses y sementales, también sus caballos como tan bien su criadero de pollos. Realmente era muy productivo su rancho. Eliza estaba asqueada. - cómo podían admirar a esos estúpidos pollos. Pensó molesta, pero por estar de chocante, no se fijó y tropezó con un bote, pero al querer agarrarse de algo, agarró la manija de la puerta donde estaban los pollos, comenzaron a salirse y comenzaron a perseguir a Eliza. Esta llena de horror y terror por no decir asco. Llena de plumas corrió gritando.

\- Auxilio, auxilio... Ayudenme. Aunque no quisieron reír de ella, Tom, Anthony y Candy comenzaron a reír. Aunque Tom fue tras de ella para ayudarla, después de todo son sus invitados debe tratarlos bien. Pensó. Al fin los pollos la dejaron en paz y la encontró llorando como niña berrinchuda.

\- Estas bien. Preguntó Tom sincero.

\- Eliza no contesto se sintió humillada y peor aún no era Anthony el que corría en su auxilio. Eso la puso demasiado triste. Ya no quiso hacer más el ridículo.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Contesto desganada, se sentía en desventaja y vulnerable, ya se las pagaría Candy. La mañana pasó rápido llegó la tarde después el entrenamiento de Anthony decidieron regresar a la cabaña.

Tom los llevó de regreso. Como siempre Candy y Anthony en su mundo. Tom de vez en vez veía como veía con celos a su hermana Candy. - Esta también está enamorada del principito. Pensó divertido Tom.

Llegaron a la cabaña, Tom se estaba despidiendo, pero Candy le hizo la invitación de comer juntos aprovechando la canasta de comida olvidada. Todos morían de hambre hasta Eliza. Comieron lo ofrecido, Anthony y Candy compartiendo divertidos, Tom le ofreció una bebida a Eliza.

\- Prefieres, ¿jugo de naranja o frutillas?. Preguntó Tom amable y con una linda sonrisa, verla greñuda y desaliñada le parecía hermosísima, le parecía una chica normal, aunque no quería sentirse atraído, no lo podía evitar. Eliza verle sonreír, no pudo negar que este chico es demasiado atractivo para su gusto.

\- Me gusta el de frutillas. Contestó Eliza sonrojada, Tom no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

\- Esa mirada, es igual a la de la huérfana, es... limpia y amable. Pensó se sintió descolocada.

\- Sabes, el jugo de frutillas es mi favorito, le pasó su vaso con el líquido. Eliza tomó el vaso y bebió.

\- Gracias, también es mi bebida favorita. Contestó Eliza con una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa falsa, como acostumbraba, era una sonrisa feliz, sí... feliz se sintió halagada por Tom, esa sonrisa hermosa le produjo mariposeo en su estómago.

Ya satisfechos y a punto de la puesta del sol. Terminaron sentados a pie de las escaleras de la entrada de la cabaña admirando el ocaso. Se veían tan bien a cuadro. Anthony y Candy juntos y Tom y Eliza igual. Todos disfrutaban del espectáculo.

 **Continuará...**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización, espero sea de su agrado, la historia se concentrará, sólo Eliza y Tom, Candy seguirá su mismo curso como en el anime, pero en esta ocasión sólo serán ellos. Mil gracias por apoyar este proyecto, como comentaba sólo actualizaré cada semana. Saludos a todas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi. Historia basada en el anime y de lo que me hubiera gustado que pasará, siempre me pregunté cuál fue su sentir de Tom con respecto a la muerte de Anthony. Historia donde los personajes principales serán el vaquero y la arrogante.**

 **El rodeo parte uno.**

La tía abuela se enteró de la escapada de Candy y Eliza, y las castigo manteniendo a Candy encerrada, no podía tener comunicación con Anthony, Candy estaba muy triste y deprimida por no tener noticias de su adorado Anthony. Eliza también fue reprendida, pero al ser la consentida de la tía pues salió prácticamente impune, ya que la tía abuela creía firmemente que la sonsacadora era Candy, toda la culpa recayó sólo en Candy. Eliza salió airosa pero esto le causó inconveniente, dado que al estar Candy castigada ya no podría ir a la cabaña a ver a su amado Anthony.

\- ¿Cómo haré para verlo? Pensaba Eliza molesta. Ella quería ir pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo sola.

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? Se preguntaba. Eliza no ha podido dejar de pensar en Tom.

\- Es tan buen mozo y varonil. Pero no me soporta, y que me importa ese granjero apestoso a vacas. Eran sus regaños mentales. - Y para colmo esa huérfana castigada, ella es la única que me puede llevar. Pensaba Eliza, fastidiada.

\- Daré un paseo, ¿qué puede suceder? Iré a ver a Anthony. Se dijo convencida. Eliza se puso ropa para cabalgar y agarró camino. Anduvo un buen rato, llegó a la cabaña, vio como salió Tom de esta y montaba su caballo. Eliza desmontó el caballo. Tom reparó en ella.

\- ¡Esta rechula la condenada!. Admiro Tom. Eliza sintió un mariposeo en su abdomen, al verle. Lo vio tan guapo y gallardo, con sus pantalones ajustados y camisa a cuadros fajado y su sombrero lo hacían lucir muy atractivo.

\- Hola chiquilla. Saludo Tom con una espléndida sonrisa. Para Eliza salió el sol.

\- ¡Puede ser más guapo! Pensó Eliza.

\- Mi nombre es Eliza, no chiquilla, eres un grosero, pero que se puede esperar de un mozo que cuida vacas. Contestó Eliza altanera.

\- Mire su Majestad, no soy mozo, para tu información, mi padre y yo somos dueños de todas las granjas que hay alrededor de Lakewood, y si por si no lo sabes la carne o pollo que comes a diario viene de nuestro negocio. Contestó Tom, no supo por que quiso dar explicaciones a esta chiquilla presumida.

\- Ahora me vas a decir que eres millonario, con ese negocio tan ordinario, aún así no se te quita lo corriente. Tom sintió su sangre hervir y se bajó del caballo, fue directo hacia ella, la tomó de los hombros y se acercó a ella sus narices se unieron. Eliza sintió miedo al verlo enojado, pero aún así admiro lo guapo e imponente que se veía.

\- Eres una chiquilla malcriada, pero yo no soy Candy, yo no te voy a permitir que me humilles. Me debes una disculpa y la quiero ahora mismo. Exigió Tom molesto, su voz fue un susurro. Eliza sintió su aliento cálido y su cuerpo se vio en vuelto con una corriente electricidad y escalofríos. Eliza se sentía desfallecer, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

\- Si no quiero hacerlo, ¿qué harás al respecto? Contestó Eliza igual en susurro. Ahora fue el turno de Tom para extasiarse, al sentir su aliento cálido de esta hermosa chiquilla, por primera vez experimento atracción y deseos de besar. Pero, le daría una lección a está arrogante.

\- Si no te disculpas, no respondo. Contestó Tom firme.

\- Pues no te tengo miedo, ya puedes esperar sentado, por que no pienso pedir perdón y mucho menos a un ranchero mugroso como tú. Contestó Eliza, retandole con la mirada. Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, Eliza se sentía sumamente atraída por él y Tom tenía sentimientos encontrados, le gustaba demasiado, pero también sentía coraje por su actitud de niña mimada y presumida.

\- Por Dios, que bien huele. Pensó Tom absorbiendo su aroma a jazmines.

\- Entonces no te vas a... ¿disculpar? Preguntó de nuevo.

\- No, ya te dije que no. Contestó Eliza firme.

\- Ok, te lo advertí. Y sin esperar más Tom la atrajo hasta él y la beso. Eliza quiso forcejear pero Tom al ser más fuerte la aprisionó, el beso solo fue la union de unos labios que jamás habían besado, no se profundizó el beso dado que no sabían besar. Pero Tom al sentir esos labios tan suaves, los comparó como los pétalos de una flor, delicados y con un aroma delicioso. Eliza por su parte, se sintió feliz, le gustó mucho este contacto, era su primer beso, y no olía a vacas, su olor era tan limpio. Tom a pesar de que la obligó lo hizo tan delicadamente sin lastimarla, duraron escasos segundos, pero fue mágico. Eliza reaccionó y lo empujó con todas sua fuerzas.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste? Reclamó Eliza, levantó la mano para abofetearlo, pero Tom fue mas rápido y le agarró la mano.

\- Tú así lo quisiste, solo tenías que disculparte. Contestó Tom con una sonrisa en los labios. Y se alejó, fue hacia su caballo, lo montó con gran destreza.

\- Por cierto, si vienes a buscar a Anthony, pierdes el tiempo, hace un momento que salió a montar yo solo vine a dejarle una poca de leche.

\- Hasta la vista, chiquilla. Contestó Tom despidiéndose. Eliza se quedó sorprendida por lo ocurrido. Vio como se alejaba, Eliza tocaba sus labios.

\- Era mi primer beso, siempre pensé que Anthony me lo daría, pero fue tan lindo. Pensó Eliza con un gran vuelco en el corazón.

Eliza montó de nuevo su caballo y regresó a su villa.

Pasaron lo días Candy desesperada por no tener noticias de Anthony y a él también le pasaba lo mismo, se lo expresó a Tom.

\- Anthony, ¿qué te pasa? Estas desconcentrado en el entrenamiento y recuerda que pronto es el rodeo. Dijo Tom preocupado por que veía a su amigo distraído. Anthony morí a por ver a Candy.

\- Lo que pasa es que, Candy no ha venido, quizás la tía abuela la tiene castigada, por algo y yo...

\- Y tú la extrañas, ¿verdad?. Preguntó Tom. - ¿Qué interés sientes por mi hermana? Preguntó directo.

\- Me gusta, me encanta. Pensó Anthony. - La quiero y me gusta protegerla, Candy ha sufrido demasiado, es de la familia y me preocupa. Contestó.

\- Sí, Candy ha sufrido demasiado. Pero sabes, es más fuerte de lo que piensas, no te preocupes tanto por ella, si esa tía la tiene castigada y Candy lo a aceptado es por que quiere obedecerla, si ella quisiera venir ya lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no quiera enfadar a tu tía. Contestó Tom seguro.

\- Tienes razón, no lo había pensado. Anthony dibujo una sonrisa. Tom lo vio y entendió que su amigo estaba colado por ella.

\- Pero para que ya no sufras, te prestare a mi paloma mensajera, yo la entrene y es muy inteligente, sólo tendrás que escribir un mensaje y ella lo llevará a su destino. Ofreció Tom.

\- ¿De verdad hace eso tu paloma? Preguntó Anthony dudoso.

\- ¿Dudas de lo que te estoy diciendo?. Preguntó Tom ofendido, claro en broma. ¿La quieres o no?.

\- Por supuesto que quiero. Contestó Anthony divertido.

Y así fue como lograron comunicación este par, Candy se puso muy contenta al recibir noticias de su amado Anthony. Anthony la mantenía informada de todo lo que había hecho estos días, le confirmo su participación al rodeo, Candy se preocupó demasiado y decidió mandar su respuesta, pero la paloma de Tom ya no estaba, Stear y Archie se alegraron y admiraron la valentía de su primo, Stear creo un globo aerostático para poder mandarle algunas cosas a Anthony y en ella iba la carta que donde Candy le expresaba su preocupación, pero como era de esperarse falló a mitad de camino.

Eliza estaba en su habitación a pie de su ventana, suspirando y recordando aquel beso que le robó Tom, en eso vio que algo brillaba en el cielo y se asusto. Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano.

\- Niel, ve mira, ¿si ves eso? Señaló Eliza, en eso medio explotó el artefacto, y asi así sin más cayó encima de ellos. Salieron un poco lastimados pero se dieron cuenta a para quien iba dirigido todo lo que se encontraba en la cesta. Eliza vio la carta que escribió Candy, supo de inmediato que era para Anthony. Sin perder tiempo fueron a la mansión a enterar a la tía abuela.

La tía abuela mandó llamar a los chicos, al entrar vieron que su tía, con Eliza presente, la abuela tenía en su poder, el globo aerostático y la carta que era para Anthony. Los tres se miraron y supieron que se encontraban en serios problemas.

\- Stear, como siempre tus inventos fallidos. Reclamó Archie en voz baja. Pero a punto de soltar la carcajada, su hermano nada le funcionaba.

\- Calla, fue un error de cálculo. Lo siento Candy. Contestó Stear apenado.

\- SILENCIO. Los reprendió la tía abuela. Mientras abría la carta para leerla. Empezó a leer y su rostro se desencajaba por lo leído. Al terminar de leer la carta, casi le da el infarto, al enterarse que su nieto favorito, piensa participar en el rodeo, culpó como siempre a Candy y Eliza le hecho más leña al fuego. Pero a pesar de todo la tía comprendió que la única que podía hacerlo desistir de esa tontería era Candy.

\- Candy, debes ir hablar con Anthony, debes hacerlo cambiar de opinión, respecto al rodeo. Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, nunca imaginaron que la tía le pidiera eso a Candy.

\- Tía abuela, pero... ¿Por qué debe ir Candy? Preguntó Eliza molesta. Puedo hacerlo yo.

\- No, debe hacerlo Candy, ella es la única que puede lograr que no participe en esa locura. Contestó firme la tía abuela.

\- Y por qué piensan que yo no puedo lograrlo. Dijo Eliza herida. Stear y Archie, no se pudieron aguantar la risa, y soltaron la carcajada.

\- Todavía preguntas por que Candy es la indicada. Le dijo Archie riendo.

\- Anthony hace lo que Candy le pide. Completó Stear riendo. Candy solo guardaba silencio.

\- SILENCIO, he dicho. Candy debes ir mañana a hablar con Anthony, por favor convencelo, es peligroso y es humillante para un Andrew. Dijo tajante.

\- Sí, iré... no se preocupe tía. Contestó Candy. La tía se levantó de su lujosa silla y se retiró del lugar. Los chicos se fueron y dejaron a las chicas en la sala.

\- Candy, te acompañare mañana, aunque la tía diga que eres tú la indicada yo no lo creo así. Candy respiró para evitar discutir con Eliza.

\- Esta bien, pero debes madrugar si no estás aquí a las ocho en punto, partire sin ti. Contestó Candy saliendo del lugar.

\- Estaré puntual. Contestó Eliza.

Pero pensó. - mugrosa huérfana, ¿porqué tiene que ser tan temprano? lo hiciste a propósito, pero vale la pena, veré a Anthony, bueno quiero ver a Tom. Se dijo así misma tocando sus labios, no podía olvidar ese beso.

En la mañana siguiente, Candy y Eliza partían rumbo a la cabaña del bosque, a Candy le causó gracia ver a Eliza tan puntual, recordó cuando trabajaba para ella, tan holgazana y se levantaba casi al medio día, nunca comprendió de que podrían estar tan cansados si llevaban una vida tan cómoda no hacían ninguna labor, todos los criados hacian todo por ellos. Eliza le había costado un gran trabajo despertarse, pero lo logró y esa Candy no la dejaría. Iban en total silencio. Llegaron a su destino, bajaron de la carreta y vieron como Anthony montaba un caballo salvaje y Tom tomaba el tiempo. Ambas se acercaron con el corazón en un puño, preocupadas por que el caballo tirara a Anthony. Candy y Eliza escuchaban a Tom, que daba las indicaciones, el caballo aceleraba sus movimientos, Anthony jadeaba por el esfuerzo de lograr no caer del caballo, pero no lo logró, el caballo brinco y pataleo, rudamente tirando a Anthony. Estaban por gritar, pero vieron que Anthony se levantaba como si nada y se tranquilizaron, vieron como el caballo se iba. Pero Tom ya estaba ondeando la cuerda para enlazarlo. Eliza vio con admiración la destreza de Tom para atrapar al caballo, pudo darse cuenta de lo fuerte y hábil que es y eso la descoloco demasiado.

\- Bravo Tom, veo que no has olvidado lo que te he enseñado. Dijo Candy divertida y alabando a su hermano.

\- Candy... Ambos contestaron. Anthony y Candy como siempre se perdieron en sus miradas. Tom vio a Eliza, su corazón se estrujo, pero lo ocultó inmediato, todos estos dias no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y en el beso que le robó, verla lo emocionaba.

\- Hola chiquilla. Saludó Tom sonriente. Eliza hizo un mohin de disgusto, no le gustaba que le llamara así. Tom lo sabía y le divertía hacerla enojar, por eso la llamaba chiquilla.

\- Ya te dije que me llamó Eliza, mejor dicho, tu me debes llamar señorita Eliza, que no somos iguales. Contestó engreida. Tom se acercó a ella.

\- Así que, ¿quieres pedirme disculpas o prefieres un castigo? Le dijo Tom en voz baja. Eliza de inmediato se puso más roja que la grana, avergonzada por lo dicho.

\- Cómo... te.. atreves... a insinuar que quiero... otro... castigo... Eliza balbuceaba nerviosa. Eres un patán... sabes que me robaste mi primer beso y para que te lo sepas, fue horroroso. Dijo Eliza dándose media vuelta.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? Preguntó Anthony. Ya que vio como discutían.

\- Nada amigo, sólo saludando a esta chiquilla malcriada. Contestó Tom divertido. Todos rieron menos Eliza.

\- ¿A que han venido? Preguntó Anthony.

\- Anthony la tía abuela, está enterada del rodeo, me ha mandado a convencerte a que desistas, pienso que puede ser peligroso. Contestó Candy.

\- Es verdad Anthony, la tía abuela esta muy enojada, además como es posible que tu quieras participar en algo tan ordinario eso es para salvajes. Dijo Eliza despectiva viendo a Tom.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco, iba a replicar pero Anthony habló antes.

\- Eliza, no se a que vienes acá, no te permito tus insolencias, no debiste venir, si no vas a decir algo bueno, mejor te callas. Le dijo Anthony molesto, Eliza se calló, se sintió triste y avergonzada. - además en esta ocasión no pienso obedecer a la tía abuela, por primera vez en mi vida me siento vivo y feliz, he aprendido mucho de Tom y quiero ser como él, útil y trabajador. Concluyó tajante. Candy lo entendió perfectamente. Eliza se separó del grupo, mientras continuaban con el tema del rodeo, con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a un matorral de flores silvestres. Tom no la perdió de vista y se acercó a ella. Vio como Eliza derramaba algunas lágrimas. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo. Se lo extendió.

\- ¿Estas bien?. Preguntó Tom. Eliza vio el pañuelo en un principio quiso rechazarlo, pero se sentía tan triste por lo dicho Anthony. Tomó el pañuelo, aunque era corriente, estaba muy limpio. Se secó las lágrimas.

\- Gracias. Contestó con voz temblorosa. Tom comprendió que Candy le había quitado toda la atención de Anthony a esta chiquilla malcriada. Se dio cuenta de donde radicaba su envidia, su hermana Candy siempre brilló con luz propia e iluminaba la vida de todos. Tom no decía nada no quería hacerla sentir más mal. Eliza se enjugo las lágrimas. En eso Candy le gritó a Eliza.

\- ELIZA, debemos regresar ya es tarde y la tía no va a retar. Al escucharla ambos rompieron el momento. Eliza fue al lado de Candy, subieron a la carreta. Eliza se quedó con el pañuelo de Tom, en un momento pensó entregarlo, pero lo apretó a su pecho y todo el camino lo tuvo consigo. Candy no se percató de ese detalle, puesto que iba pensando, la forma de convencer a la tía abuela de dejar competir a Anthony en el rodeo.

\- Ya sé, pediré ayuda a Stear y a Archie. Pensó Candy con esperanza.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización, espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas. De todo corazón les deseo que este 2019 este lleno de bendiciones, que tengan amor, salud y trabajo... son mis mejores deseos para todas ustedes. Besos a todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Escenas del anime, quise escribir acerca de lo que Tom pudo haber pensado y sentido respecto de su amistad con Anthony, además que me gusta Tom de pareja de Eliza. Me agrada la idea de que Tom dome a esa potranca.**

 **Boda Vaquera**

 **El rodeo parte 2**

Candy y Eliza llegaron a la mansión, Stear y Archie estaban, en el jardín, probando uno de los inventos de Stear. Candy y Eliza se acercaron.

\- Hola Candy. Saludaron al unísono. Pero inmediato guardaron silencio al ver a Eliza con Candy.

\- ¿A mi no me piensan saludar?. Preguntó Eliza molesta. Ambos no dijeron nada.

\- Groseros. Dijo Eliza alejándose de ellos, todavía tenía en sus manos el pañuelo de Tom. Todos la vieron irse.

\- Candy, ¿Eliza estaba contigo?. Preguntó Archie sorprendido.

\- Sí, me acompañó a ver a Anthony. Contestó divertida.

\- No me dirás ahora que son amigas. Dijo Stear riendo.

\- Pues, se ha comportado muy bien conmigo, no hemos peleado y este día no me ha dicho huérfana ni dama de establo. Les dijo Candy sonriente.

\- Eso no te lo puedo creer. Dijo Archie sopesando lo dicho Candy.

\- Es verdad, se ha portado bien conmigo.

\- Bueno dejemos a Eliza, ¿qué pasó con Anthony? Lograste persuadirlo para no participar en el rodeo. Preguntó Stear preocupado.

\- Cierto Candy, la tía abuela confía en ti, ha estado insoportable por lo que piensa hacer Anthony, creo que se pondrá enferma de los nervios. Dijo Archie divertido. Candy los escuchaba, sabía que la abuela pondría el grito en el cielo, pero ver a Anthony feliz, y con el deseo de participar no pudo cortarle las alas. Además ver a Anthony feliz era hermoso, para Candy la felicidad de Anthony es primero.

\- Pues, no... No logré hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Anthony participará este fin de semana en el rodeo, debo decirles que ha entrenado demasiado y lo hace perfecto. Aunque la tía abuela se oponga... lo apoyaré. Dijo Candy decidida. Stear y Archie abrieron tremendos ojos, sabían que Candy se metería en grandes problemas con la tía abuela, no terminaba de aceptarla.

\- Candy, no creo que sea buena idea llevarle la contra a la tía abuela, quizás estés echando a un lado la única oportunidad para que te acepte. Dijo Archie con verdad.

\- Lo se, pero prometí a Anthony que lo ayudaría a convencer a la tía. Además no veo nada de malo, que Anthony participe, así que ustedes me ayudaran a convencerla, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, todos participaremos en el rodeo. Dijo Candy segura.

\- ¿QUE?. Gritaron ambos.

\- Sí, vamos a participar en el rodeo, la unión hace la fuerza, debemos demostrarle a la tía abuela, que no es peligroso y no tiene nada de malo participar.

\- Pero, yo no se nada de eso. Dijo Archie horrorizado. A Candy le causó gracia, dado que Archie viste impecable y elegante, le causaba emoción verlo con prendas vaqueras, botas y sombrero, quería sacarlo de su mundo sofisticado, quería verlo sudar en serio.

\- Ya encontraremos algo para ti, te puedo enseñar a enlazar, o puedes entrar en la competencia del cerdo encebado. Dijo Candy riendo.

\- ¿El cerdo encebado?. Preguntó admirado. Stear los escuchaba y le agradaba la idea, todo fuera por apoyar a su primo.

\- Tiene razón Candy, debemos apoyar a Anthony, y pienso que nos vendría bien algo de ejercicio. Pero, ¿qué haré yo?. Preguntó Stear.

\- Pues está el concurso de ordeñar una vaca, el que logre llenar el tarro más rápido ese gana. Contestó Candy imaginando al científico Stear ordeñando una vaca. Todos rieron divertidos.

\- Señorita Candy, la señora Elroy requiere de su presencia. Los interrumpió Doroty. Eliza ya había enterado a la tía abuela del fracaso de Candy, para hacer desistir a Anthony de ese absurdo.

\- Eliza, ya soltó la sopa. Dijo Stear.

\- Es una chismosa. Dijo Archie molesto.

\- Estuvo bien al menos me ahorró el decirlo. Vamos chicos, deben apoyarme y debemos convencer a la tía abuela.

Sin esperar más tiempo entraron a la mansión, llegaron a la sala de estar, donde la tía abuela, tomaba el té. Los chicos entraron. La tía abuela los vio, sabía que si retaba a Candy, sus sobrinos saltarán para defenderla. Eliza ya la había enterado del fracaso de Candy. Lo que mas le extraño es que Eliza, no se lo dijo como chisme, y no habló mal de Candy como siempre. Eliza ya se había marchado a su villa deseaba estar en su habitación soñando con Tom. La tía abuela los veía mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té. Esperaba su versión de Candy.

Candy no aplazaria mas esto.

\- Tía abuela, Anthony está decidido a participar en el rodeo, y yo lo apoyo. Dijo Candy directa, no adornaria las palabras. Tía, lo siento pero, ver a Anthony emocionado y feliz, no tuve corazón para pedirle que desistiera. La tía Elroy, sopesaba la situación, conocía a Anthony y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza lo hacía, pero no podía exponer a peligro alguno, siendo que era uno de los herederos directos del clan. Así que en esta ocasión no lo dejaria hacer su voluntad, su vida es demasiado valiosa. pensó Elroy. Candy al verla tan serena pensó que estaban logrando algo.

\- Tía, no se preocupe demasiado, Anthony lo hará muy bien, además todos participaremos, Candy enlazará, Archie atrapará a un cerdo encebado y yo ordeñare a una vaca. Dijo Stear convenciendo a la tía. Elroy no quería alterarse, sentía venir una migraña, esta locura crecía.

\- Retirence. Dijo Elroy tratando de no gritar. No les haría saber como pararía esto. Los chicos salieron rápido.

\- La hemos quebrado, creo que ha aceptado. Dijo feliz Stear.

\- Es verdad, no se ha molestado contigo. Creo que nos dejará, participar a todos, así que debemos practicar. Candy creyó que había logrado convencer a la abuela, se sintió feliz que no la retara y la castigara.

\- Es verdad, la tía abuela comprendió, que la felicidad de Anthony es primero. Expresó Candy feliz. Vamos debemos ponernos en forma.

La tíaabuela los veía atra vez del ventanal.

\- Doroty, dile al chofer que prepare el auto, saldré al pueblo. Ordenó. Doroty asintió y fue a cumplir la orden. Elroy aprovecharía la distracción de los chicos.

\- Pondré cartas en el asunto, Anthony en esta ocasión harás lo que yo digo. Tu seguridad es primero. Pensó Elroy decidida.

Mientras los chicos practicaban, la tía Elroy llegaba al pueblo y pedía hablar con los organizadores de dicho rodeo. El alcalde le hizo la escolta y efectivamente Anthony Brower Andrew. Estaba en la lista de los participantes para montar un caballo salvaje, a Elroy casi le da el infarto, al saber lo que pretendía su sobrino. Todo fue rápido, Elroy solo pidió y sin chistar sacaron de la lista a Anthony. Después de eso, se dirigió a la cabaña iría por su sobrino y le entraría personalmente que no participará.

Anthony se encontraba en pleno entrenamiento, Tom como siempre, tomando el tiempo.

Se estaciono el auto, Elroy dio indicaciones al chofer para que entrara a la cabaña por las cosas de Anthony. Elroy decidida se bajo y fue directo hasta donde estaban ellos, vio como montaba aquel caballo, su corazón se le fue hasta los pies y supo que había hecho lo correcto. Tom vio a la anciana y paró el entrenamiento. Agarró las riendas del caballo.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa Tom?.

\- Tienes visitas. Anthony desmontó y vio a su tía abuela. Supo que estaba en problemas.

\- Tía, ¿qué hace aquí?. Preguntó molesto.

\- Anthony, he venido por ti, te levanto el castigo. Anthony vio como el chofer metia todas sus pertenencias al auto. Sintió coraje e impotencia, pero aun así la enfrentó.

\- No me iré de aquí. Contestó retandole.

\- No te estoy preguntando, nos vamos ahora mismo, no permitiré que continues con esta tontería del rodeo, es peligroso.

\- No lo es, lo siento tía, pero en esta ocasión no le obedeceré.

\- Anthony, mi deber es velar por todos ustedes, en especial contigo, el tío abuelo no me perdonaría que te pusieras en riesgo, así que nos vamos. Tom escuchaba atento, no podía creer que esta señora fuera tan intransigente.

\- No iré y quiero participar en el rodeo. Replicó Anthony decidido.

\- Cuando digo que no vas a participar es por qué no lo vas hacer, ya decline tu participación y no te permitirán hacerlo.

\- Tía, ¿acaso usted?.

\- Sí, les pedí a los organizadores que no te dejaran participar, así que nos vamos ahora.

Anthony sintió su sangre hervir.

\- Ya le dije que no regresare a la mansión, con que derecho se mete en mis decisiones, esto no se lo perdonare, me quedaré aquí en la cabaña.

\- Está bien, como quieras, pero Candy sufrirá las concecuencias, le escribiré al tío abuelo, que ella te ha insitado a participar. Será tal el castigo que quizas decida revocar la adopción. Dijo la tía abuela, jugando su última carta. Por Tom sabía que al estar desprotegida Candy, no tendría donde ir, el hogar de pony no era una opción dado que, no contaban con los recursos para aceptarla. La tía abuela, le dio en lo que mas le dolía. Por Tom sabía lo que ha sufrido Candy, así que por ella daría su brazo a torcer. Tom, en silencio total, no debía meterse, pero le caía pésimo está mujer.

\- ¡Anciana decrépita!. Pobre Candy, ya me imagino como la tratará esta, cara de lagartijona. Pensaba Tom molesto.

Anthony apretó sus puños, se sentía molesto e impotente. La tía abuela lo veía fijamente.

\- Esta bien regresare, no por usted, por Candy, no daré motivos para que le quiten la protección. Dijo Anthony caminando rápido hacia el auto.

\- Adiós Tom, gracias por todo. Se despidió. Tom continuaba en silencio. La tía abuela ignoró completamente al vaquero. Se marchó detrás de Anthony. Tom vio como se iban.

\- Pobre de mi amigo, es el precio de vivir en una jaula de oro. Agradezco al cielo que me haya adoptado mi padre, soy libre de decidir. Pensó Tom.

Llegaron a la mansión, todo el recorrido Anthony no habló para nada. La tía abuela ignoró su rabieta. Pensando ya se le pasará. Ella estaba segura que hacía lo correcto. Debía velar por el honor de la familia. Nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Anthony bajó del auto corrió al interior de la mansión. Fue a su habitación, se aseo y fue en busca de Candy y sus primos, los encontró en el jardín, estaban intentando ordeñar una vaca. Los vio divertidos, se acercó un poco, estaban concentrados en la explicación de como ordeñar la vaca, vio que Stear se arremangaba su camisa, se disponía hacerlo. En eso Candy lo vio.

\- Miren es Anthony. Corrió hacia él. Pero nada mas verlo, vio tristeza en su mirada.

\- Anthony, mira estamos practicando para el rodeo. Stear y Archie se acercaron.

\- Sí, Anthony yo ordeñare a una vaca. Dijo Stear emocionado.

\- Yo atraparé a un cerdo encebado. Dijo Archie no muy convencido.

\- Todos participaremos. Apoyó Candy alegre.

Anthony los escuchaba, su mirada se cristalizo, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar salir las lágrimas.

\- Anthony, ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Candy.

\- Ya terminó todo, no participaré en el rodeo. Dijo con la voz quebrada.

\- No es así, Anthony la tía abuela...

\- La tía abuela, habló con los organizadores y me sacaron de la lista, me prohibieron participar. Ningún Andrew, tiene permitido participar. Concluyó Anthony apretando sus puños, estaba lleno de rabia y desilusión. Candy se sintió triste, no concibia ver a Anthony así.

\- Anthony, no te preocupes, tengo un plan. Dijo Candy restando drama al asunto.

\- Candy, por favor déjalo así, no quiero que la tía abuela te rete. Dijo Anthony preocupado.

\- Anthony, te prometo que no me meteré en problemas, solo te digo que iremos al rodeo, participaremos todos o dejo dejó de llamarme Candice White. Dijo Candy decidida. Los chicos se llenaron de esperanza.

Mientras en la villa Legan.

Eliza, estaba en su habitación, tenía en sus manos el pañuelo de Tom. Por alguna extraña razón se sentia feliz y emocionada, no podía dejar de recordar aquel beso que Tom le dio. Tenía la esperanza de que Candy pudiera convencer a la tía abuela de que Anthony, esté en el rodeo. Sería un gran pretexto para verlo de nuevo y solo quizás, pueda besarlo otra vez.

\- Tom... suspiró.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización, espero sea de su agrado. Actualizó el domingo si todo sale bien, gracias por apoyar la historia. Saludos a todas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Fragmentos del anime.**

 **El rodeo parte 3**

Niel, se había percatado que su hermana Eliza, se comportaba de manera diferente, distraída y rara, ya no compartían como siempre, al parecer ya se le había pasado la rabieta de la adopción de la huérfana. Tenía que investigar que le pasaba. Entró a su habitación aprovechando que se encontraba en la habitación de su madre.

Niel entró a la habitación, vio todo en orden, pero le llamó la atención algo qué tenia en en la mesa de su tocador. Se acercó y vio el pañuelo que Tom le había dado. Niel lo tomó extendió.

\- ¿Qué es este horrendo trapo viejo?, ¿por qué lo tiene aquí entre sus cosas?. Pensaba Niel. Vio que era un pañuelo, de algodón, él y tan acostumbrado a los de seda, vio que tenía bordadas unas iniciales.

TS.

\- ¿TS?. ¿Quién será TS?. Eran sus preguntas.

En eso Niel escucha la puerta, era su hermana que había entrado.

\- Niel, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?. Preguntó Eliza, abrió amplios ojos al ver que su hermano tenía en sus manos el pañuelo de Tom.

\- Nada, no estoy haciendo nada, solo quería saber, ¿por qué has estado rara todos estos días?, me enteré que has paseado en carreta con Candy. No me vas a decir ahora que son amigas. Soltó Niel.

Eliza no podía quitar la mirada del pañuelo.

\- Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes este harapo entre tus cosas?. Preguntó Niel tirando el pañuelo al piso. Eliza inmediatamente lo levantó de esa forma salió de su estupor.

\- Niel, no soy amiga de Candy, no he salido a pasear, he ido con ella a buscar a Anthony, solo eso. Y el pañuelo es mío y no te importa el por que lo tenga.

\- ¿Quién es TS?. Preguntó Niel.

\- Ya te dije que no te importa, no te metas con mis cosas. Contestó Eliza molesta.

Niel, se extraño demasiado, su hermana jamás le contestaba así.

\- Ahora vas a tener secretos ¿conmigo?. Le preguntó sentido.

\- No es eso Niel, pero tengo derecho a mi privacidad, ¿no crees?. Niel asintió.

\- Me enteré, que Anthony se salió con la suya y va a participar en el rodeo. ¿Qué sabes de eso?. Además Stear, Archie y Candy también van a compartir con esa gentuza. Eliza dibujo una enorme sonrisa, se alegró sobre manera cuando se enteró que la tía abuela había dado su brazo a torcer y les permitió competir. A un día del rodeo y vería al culpable de sus desvelos.

\- Sí, me enteré de eso, de hecho todos estamos invitados. Comentó Eliza gustosa.

\- No me vengas a decir ¿que asistiras a ese circo?. Preguntó Niel sorprendido.

\- Sí, se lo prometí a la tía abuela. Además quiero ver a... a Anthony, por un momento diría Tom, pero se contuvo.

\- No lo puedo creer, mamá no piensa mezclarse con la chusma y yo tampoco quiero asistir.

\- Pues yo si voy a asistir, además debemos apoyar a Anthony.

\- Anthony, Anthony, siempre él.

\- Anda hermano vamos, no te da curiosidad saber, ¿qué es un rodeo?. Preguntó Eliza. Niel sopeso el asunto, quizas al asistir a dicho rodeo pueda enterarse del motivo del cambio de su hermana.

\- Muy bien iremos al dichoso rodeo, quizas no sea tan malo. Dijo no muy convencido. Eliza se alegró. Niel salió de la habitación de Eliza.

\- Tom, te veré pronto. Pensó.

En la mansión de las rosas. Los chicos estaban emocionados y felices, el plan de Candy, había dado resultado. Candy pidió la ayuda de Tom e idearon el plan de hacer que los Andrew quedarán como unos cobardes. Candy sabía que lo que mas le afectaba a la tía abuela era el honor del Clan.

 **Flash back**

Candy fue a ver a Tom al rancho, obviamente sin que la tía abuela lo supiera. Lo enteró del plan e inmediatamente Tom puso en marcha el plan. Tom corrió la voz, en el pueblo, de que los Andrew eran unos cobardes. Los criados eran acosados por la gente del lugar, pero no decían nada a sus patrones. Un buen día la tía salió hacer unas diligencias, Candy había informado a Tom que la tía abuela andaría en el pueblo.

\- ¡LOS ANDREW SON UNOS COBARDES!. Gritaron. La tía abuela escuchó pero ignoró, todo el recorrido fue víctima de esas terribles palabras.

\- LOS ANDREW SON UNOS MIEDOSOS Y COBARDES. La tía abuela no aguanto más las puyas. Que ordenó al chofer que se detuviera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dices muchacho insolente?. Preguntó la tía abuela a un chiquillo griton.

\- Le dije que los Andrew son unos MIEDOSOS y COBARDES. Repitió el chiquillo.

\- ¿Por qué nos faltas al respeto así?. Preguntó la tía abuela.

\- Lo decimos por que, tuvieron miedo a participar en el rodeo, por eso son unos cobardes y miedosos, los Andrew no son hombres son niñitas. Contestó ahora un hombre mayor. La tía abuela avergonzada se fue a la mansión. Mando llamar a su servidumbre y les preguntó acerca de lo ocurrido, el ama de llaves le confirmó que toda la gente se está burlando de los Andrew y los consideran cobardes. La tía abuela a punto de que la cabeza le reventara. Mandó llamar a los chicos, había tomado una decisión.

 **Final Flash back**

Los chicos estaban frente a la tía abuela.

\- Chicos, en vista de que el honor y reputación de nuestro Clan está en duda y por los suelos, no me queda más remedio que aceptar esta locura, los dejaré participar en el rodeo. Pero con la promesa de que todos ustedes recuperarán el honor de la familia. Para mi es muy dificil aceptar esto, pero es más importante limpiar nuestro nombre, así que Anthony debes ganar ese dichoso rodeo, Stear debes ser el mejor en ordeñar esa bendita vaca, Archie debes atrapar a cerdo encebado y tu Candy más te vale ser buena con el lazo. Pero deben entender que esto solo ocurrirá en esta ocasión, jamás permitiré que se vean envueltos en estos menesteres. He accedido pero, no es de a gratis, todo tiene un precio, y ese será mejorar en sus estudios, no falta mucho para que vayan a Londres a estudiar, así que después que termine ese famoso rodeo, serán esclavos de la sabiduría y dedicaran más tiempo a sus deberes. Candy tu deberás memorizar nuestro árbol genealógico al dedillo y nada de que es aburrido, también te aplicaras en las clases de buenos modales y etiqueta que requiere y debe tener una señorita, de nuestro estatus y mas perteneciendo a los Andrew, se acabarán sus salidas a escondidas y deberán obedecer en todo. Soltó la tía abuela, viéndoles fijamente, todos asentían gustosos.

\- Ahora retirence, necesito descansar. Despidió a lis chicos, que sin perder tiempo salieron, antes de que la tía abuela cambie de opinión.

\- Gracias tía abuela. Dijeron todos antes de salir. Nada mas cerrar la puerta.

\- SÍ, LO LOGRAMOS, SÍ. La tía abuela los escuchó celebrar.

\- Doroty traeme mis pastillas. Ordenó. Estos chiquillos me mataran uno de estos días. Pensó Elroy preocupada.

Los chicos estaban en el jardín felices.

\- Gracias Candy, lo lograste. Dijo Anthony feliz.

\- Que gran idea Candy, quebraste a la tía abuela. Dijo Stear riendo.

\- Es verdad Candy, no me imaginé que la abuela accediera. Y a todo esto no me has explicado que es el cerdo encebado.

\- No fue nada chicos todo esto se lo debemos a mi hermano Tom, el mérito todo es de él. Y lo del cerdo encebado es algo simple y sencillo ya lo sabrás. - ¿qué tal eres para correr?. Preguntó Candy divertida.

 **Día del rodeo**

Había llegado el gran día, el pueblo estaba de fiesta, y gran algarabía, todo por que había corrido como pólvora la noticia de que los poderosos Andrew participarían en el rodeo, siempre había bastante gente, pero ahora se triplicó dado que no siempre se veía que una prestigiosa familia de un Clan tan poderoso se mezclara con el pueblo, algunos asistieron por morbo otros por curiosidad y otros estaban molestos dado que no toleraban a esa gente snob.

La tía abuela en un principio no había querido presentarse, pero recibió la invitación personalizada por el alcalde y autoridades peresentes, como correspondía le asignaron un palco con excelente vista, lo acondicionaron de acuerdo a la elegancia que merecen los Andrew. La tía abuela se sintió honrada y no pudo rechazar tan sincera atención.

Eliza y Niel llegaban con la tía abuela a dicho evento. Eliza estaba desesperada buscando al culpable de sus suspiros.

Todo estaba por iniciar, los chicos Andrew estaban ya preparándose para su turno en competir.

Stear se veía muy gracioso, con su atuendo vaquero, botas y sombrero, para Archie fue un suplicio portar jeans vaqueros y camisa de franela a cuadros, se le veía realmente guapisimo, no quería ponerse el sombrero por que no quería despeinar su hermosa melena. Anthony se le veía realmente varonil, portaba el clásico traje vaquero con chaparreras y chaleco de cuero y el clásico paliacate amarrado en el cuello. Candy optó por el clásico peto de mezclilla con camisa a cuadros, botas y sombrero, dejo a un lado sus clásicas coletas, se agarró el cabello sólo en una coleta alta, se veía realmente bella.

Eliza, se encontraba en el palco de honor, con la abuela y su hermano, estiraba el cuello buscando a Tom, pero no lograba ubicarlo. Se levantó del lugar, decidió buscarlo por su cuenta.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?. Preguntó Niel.

\- Voy a buscar a Anthony para desearle suerte. Contestó aprisa bajando del palco.

\- Eliza, espera... Pero Eliza no hizo caso y bajo rápido. Niel se quedó ahí con la abuela.

Eliza recorrió todo el lugar, por fin logró encontrarlo, vio a Tom con un hombre mayor, este le daba indicaciones.

Tom, estaba concentrado a las indicaciones que su padre le decía, Eliza lo miraba embelezada, se le veía realmente imponente y varonil con ese atuendo. Tom se sintió observado, volteó y se percató de la presencia de Eliza. Tom sintió una gran emoción por verla.

\- Papá, me permites. Le dijo Tom al señor Stevens.

\- Está bien hijo deja voy a ver a que hora arranca esto. Tom asintió, vio como se iba su padre.

Eliza se dio cuenta que Tom ya la había visto. Tom se acercó.

\- Hola chiquilla, ¿se te ha perdido algo?. Saludo y pregunto Tom, escaneado su belleza, Eliza se veía realmente hermosa, portaba un vestido blanco y sombrero elegante, la hacia lucir como un bello ángel. Tom no es ciego y realmente reconoce que es sumamente hermosa.

\- Ya te dije que no me digas chiquilla, y no se me perdió nadie, ¿sabes donde está Anthony?. Preguntó Eliza queriendo parecer desinteresada.

\- Sí, si se donde está, pero de ¿verdad solo vienes a verlo a él?. Preguntó Tom sugerente.

\- Claro que vengo a verlo solo a él. Aseguró Eliza. Tom sintió un pinchazo de celos, habia pensado en esta chiquilla malcriada todos estos días y ella sale con que busca a Anthony.

\- Pues entonces buscalo tu sola. Contestó Tom molesto. Se dio vuelta para irse.

\- Espera, no seas así, dime ¿donde están los chicos?. Dijo Eliza. Tom se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué me darás si te digo?. Preguntó Tom acercándose a ella. Eliza se puso nerviosa y emocionada no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Lo que sea. Contestó Eliza.

\- Estas segura lo que sea.

\- Sí. Contestó firme y derretida. Realmente se le veía guapísimo.

\- Dame un beso. Le dijo Tom cerca. Eliza se asombró por lo directo pero su corazón se aceleró.

\- No te daré un beso. Contestó Eliza nada segura.

\- Dijiste que te pidiera lo que quisiera y quiero que me des un beso de la buena suerte, también competire y es tradición que una hermosa señorita de un beso de buena suerte. Eliza no podía creerlo pero moría por besar otra vez a Tom.

\- Está bien te daré un beso de buena suerte. Eliza miró a todos lados y vio que estaban solos. O eso pensó.

\- Tom se acercó a ella, la tomó de las manos. Eliza se sintió desfallecer y cerró los ojos, Tom la vio hermosa y su aroma lo envolvió, acercó sus labios y los unió a los de ella. Eliza sintió la suavidad de esos labios tan soñados, unieron sus bocas. No saben que tiempo pasó pero el tiempo se detuvo. Se escuchó y garraspeo, era el señor Stevens. Los interrumpió, se separaron de inmediato, en eso llegaban los chicos.

\- Eliza, ¿qué haces aquí?. Preguntó Stear, por suerte el único que vio el beso fue el señor Stevens. Eliza salió de la burbuja.

\- Vine a buscarles, la tía abuela siempre si decidió venir a apoyarlos, está en el palco de honor. Los chicos no sospecharon nada, respecto a lo sucedido.

\- En serio, la tía abuela está aquí en el rodeo. Dijo admirada Candy.

\- Que bien, chicos debemos lucirnos y poner en alto el apellido Andrew. Comentó gustoso Anthony.

Candy estaba feliz, la tía había hecho a un lado el orgullo. Y apoyaría a Anthony eso la ponía feliz.

\- Chicos a sus lugares, ya van a arrancar las competencias. Dijo Tom.

Todos se fueron de ahí, Eliza se quedó viendo como se iban. Tom se acercó a ella.

\- Bonita, te dedicaré mi actuación. Le dijo Tom guiñandole el ojo. Y se retiró. Eliza se quedó suspirando de emoción.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas ya se que está cortito. Pero prometí actualizar hoy. Gracias por apoyar la historia, me hacen el día con sus comentarios. Pasen linda noche. Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Pasajes del anime.**

 **Boda Vaquera**

 **El rodeo última parte.**

El rodeo daba inicio, se estaba a poniendo de ambiente, la tía abuela había inaugurado el rodeo, las autoridades presentes se sentían halagados y honrados por la presencia de los Andrew en este evento, iniciaría la primera etapa, iniciaría el concurso de "atrapar el cerdo encebado". Cuando Archie supo de que iba eso, casi se desmayaba.

\- No, no y no, me niego, eso es asqueroso. Dijo Archie abriendo tremendos ojos. Candy, Anthony y Stear morían de risa. Dado que ya habían explicado las reglas del juego y constaba que debían atrapar a cerdo bañado en manteca, tenían que correr tras del cerdo y agarrarlo. Entraban a cuadro todos los participantes y el que logrará atraparlo ganaba.

\- Archie no seas presumido, va hacer divertido, ja ja ja ja. Dijo muerto de risa Stear.

\- Es cierto Archie debes hacerlo y poner en práctica tu gran talento para correr. Dijo Anthony riendo a carcajadas.

\- Si Archie, lo harás y vas a ganar. Animó Candy. Aguantando las ganas de reír. Archie no muy convencido, fue y entró al ruedo. Todos los participantes esperaban a que saliera el dichoso cerdo. El juez dio la orden para que dejaran salir al cerdo. Y comenzó el desgarriate. El cerdito era pequeño pero brillaba por que estaba embarrado de grasa. Salió disparado y comenzó a correr y todos detrás del cerdo, intentando atraparlo, algunos lograban agarrarlo pero se les resbalaba.

\- Bueno, ya estoy en esto. Pensó Archie y corrió tras el cerdito, todos caían, el cerdo mañoso escapaba de su agarre, Archie corrió y corrió, pero parecía que el cerdo se burlaba de él, así que le entró el orgullo Andrew.

\- Hey cerdo mañoso, no me vas a ganar. Dijo Archie Y fue tras de él. Corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello y el cerdo corría pero Archie se lanzó un clavado, logrando caer encima del cerdito, lo hizo hipar, pero a la hora de quererlo agarrar se le resbaló, pero logró agarrarlo de una pata y por fin pudo cargarlo. El juez dio por terminado el juego. Y dio el gane a Archie. Que terminó cansado, sudoroso y hediondo a cerdo. Todo eran risas y algarabía.

\- Archie bien, que bien, lo lograste, bravoooooo. Gritaba Candy emocionada. Stear y Anthony aplaudían gustosos.

Archie feliz todavía con el cerdo en brazos. La tía abuela estaba que moría de vergüenza.

\- habrá se visto, a un Andrew atrapando a un cerdo. Pensaba. Niel moría de risa, no podía mas, le dolía la barriga de tanto reír.

\- Ja ja ja ja ja, esto no lo olvidaré. Pensó Niel sobandose la barriga de tanto reír.

Ahora tocó el turno de Stear, iniciaría el concurso "ordeñar la vaca", ya estaban todos los participantes en hilera y tenían enfrente a una gran vaca con las ubres apunto de reventar por la leche acumulada, el tarro estaba debajo de La vaca.

La vaca de Stear tenía sus ubres demasiado inflamadas se miraba exageradamente venosas, Stear tragó gordo. - Ya no es tan buena idea. Pensó.

\- Vamos Stear, tu puedes animó Candy. Anthony y Archie morían de risa al ver la cara de Stear. El juez indicó que se pusieran en su lugar, todos listos para la ordeña y dio el pitazo. Todos empezaron a ordeñar. Stear temblaba, no quería lastimar a la vaca. Veía como todos estaban en su labor, vio que se atrasaba, entonces recurrió a sus métodos científicos y amaso las ubres de su vaca para aflojar el líquido, y comenzó a hablarle a su vaca.

\- Ya bonita, ya se que te duele pero voy a ayudarte. Stear comenzó a ordeñar a un ritmo que en un dos por tres, llenó el tarro con leche. La tía abuela no podía mas estar roja de vergüenza.

Ver a sus sobrinos haciendo esto, se le hacía ofensivo, al mismo tiempo verlos divertidos le causaba conflicto por un lado el honor y por el otro la felicidad de ellos. Así que apechugo y trato de relajarse.

Dieron el gane a Stear, dado que ganó. Todos reían Niel ya no podia mas le parecía demasiado gracioso ver a sus primos en esa faceta, mientras Eliza veía todo en cámara lenta, desde ese segundo beso que le dio Tom había quedado en la luna, flotaba entre algodones. Moría por ver la participación de Tom, había quedado fechada con esa palabras que le dijo al final, le dedicaría su actuación, Eliza le había dado el beso de buena suerte.

\- Tom, espero que el beso te de suerte. Dijo Eliza suspirando.

Tocaba el turno de Candy, era enlazar algunos objetos, Candy era la única mujer entre todos los concursantes, todos comenzaron a piropearla y a chiflarle, realmente Candy se veía hermosa y elegante a pesar de la vestimenta. Pasarian uno a uno el que enlazara más objetos ganaba el concurso. Pasaron varios, entre los objetos a enlazar, estaba una botella, la cabeza de un caballo de madera, el barrote de una cerca y la mas difícil lazar una manzana de un árbol. Todos fallaron el de la manzana, le tocaba el turno de Candy.

\- Por favor suerte, no me falles ahora. Pensó Candy mientras se tronaba los dedos de sus manos y calentaba un poco el brazo. Todos vítoreaban.

\- Ánimo Candy, tu puedes. Gritó Anthony embelezado por ella.

\- Vamos gatita, tú puedes. Gritó Archie divertido.

Stear se acercó a Candy.

\- Candy debes lanzar la cuerda contrio al aire. Le dijo Stear chupando su dedo e indicándole por donde se sentía el aire.

\- Gracias Stear, lo haré. Contestó Candy concentrada.

\- yo puedo con esto, yo puedo. Se mentalizaba Candy.

El juez indicó que debía iniciar. Candy ondeo la cuerda y éxito total enlazó la botella. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad de Candy.

Los chicos gritaban gustosos, aplaudían esa habilidad, la tía abuela a punto del infarto, rogaba al cielo para que terminara esta tortura, pero a pesar de todo y en el fondo de su corazón estaba orgullosa de esos chiquillos. Candy ondeo nuevamente la cuerda y éxito, lazo la cabeza de caballo de madera, la gente no daba crédito que está señorita tuviera tal habilidad. Fue lazando uno a uno logrando salir airosa, la manzana la enlazó fácilmente. El juez indicó que ya había ganadora. Todos aplaudieron felices.

\- Candy, ya veo que no has perdido el toque. Le dijo Tom divertido. Se acercó y la abrazo felicitando a su hermana.

\- Obvio no lo he perdido. Contestó Candy orgullosa.

\- Candy, eres genial. Dijo Stear.

\- Gracias Stear sin ti no lo hubiera logrado. El tip que me diste funcionó.

\- Candy, debes enseñarme a lazar así, eres toda una profesional. Dijo Anthony.

\- Claro, cuando gustes, enseñé a Tom. Te puedo enseñar a ti. Anthony se quedó sorprendido viendo a Tom este confirmó lo dicho.

Eliza veía la escena, bajó otra vez del palco para unirse a ellos. Tom no la había perdido de vista desde ese segundo beso. - Esta chiquilla me gusta mucho, aunque no lo quiera aceptar. Pensó.

\- Hola chicos, los felicito están haciendo un excelente trabajo. Felicitó Eliza. Todos se quedaron de una sola pieza, dado que esperaban sus puyas o su choro mareador que esto es para gente ordinaria.

\- Gracias Eliza. Contestó Candy sonriente.

\- ¿Y en qué momento les toca a ustedes?. Preguntó viendo a Anthony y a Tom.

\- No tardamos en competir, lo hará primero Tom, dado que ya tiene experiencia está a otro nivel, después toca el turno a los principiantes, en ese voy yo. Explicó Anthony.

Tom y Eliza no podían dejar de mirarse.

\- Chulada de mujer, muero por probar sus labios otra ves, jamás me había sentido así por una chiquilla, es una presumida y malcriada pero no puedo evitar que me guste. Pensó Tom embelezado.

\- Tom, no se por que me gustas, eres todo lo que odio, corriente sin educación y huérfano, pero adoro la forma en que me miras y adoro el sabor de tus labios, eres demasiado guapo, no como Anthony, tu eres fuerte y valiente. Muero por que me beses nuevamente, haces mi corazón acelerar y mi estómago mariposea cada que te pienso.

\- Tom, te deseo suerte. Dijo Eliza sin importarle que la escucharán sus primos.

\- Gracias chiquilla. Contestó Tom retirándose del lugar pronto le tocaría su turno.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos de la actitud de Tom y Eliza. A Candy no le pasó desarpecibido esas miradas.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?. Pensó Candy.

Eliza se marchó sin despedirse, tomaría su lugar en el palco de honor, quería admirar a Tom en su máxima expresión.

\- ¿Qué tal con Eliza?, no te deseo suerte Anthony. Dijo divertido Stear.

\- Es verdad, pero que tal a Tom, esto esta muy raro. Dijo Archie pensativo.

Anthony y Candy se sonrieron, ellos ya habían entendido el asunto.

\- Solo espero que Eliza no le rompa el corazón a Tom. Pensó Candy suspirando.

\- Anthony, necesito que te concentres, por favor. Has que la abuela se sienta orgullosa de ti. Le dijo Candy ya que debían irse, para que Anthony se preparara. Ya que al terminar Tom tocaría su categoría.

\- Si Anthony debes cuidarte mucho. Dijo Stear.

\- Anthony lucete y no te atrevas a perder. Dijo Archie divertido.

Los chicos se retiraron se unirían en el palco, con la tía abuela y los Legan. Llegaron y ya estaban anunciando a Tom, le tocaba su turno. Tomaron sus lugares en el palco.

Eliza veía nerviosa la escena, Tom montando un toro salvaje, no era un caballo el ya tenía tiempo participando en estos lares, aunque el toro no era tan gigante era lo suficiente salvaje. A Eliza se le salía el corazón por la angustia de que algo le pudiera pasar. Tom ya estaba montado en el toro esperando la indicación del juez, fijó su mirada en el lugar donde estaba su chiquilla, se alegró sobre manera al verla qué tenia su atención en él. Y antes de que tronara la bala de salva.

\- ESTO VA POR TI CHIQUILLA. Gritó Tom. Y se escuchó el disparo y se abrió la puerta saliendo a gran velocidad el toro, pataleando, brincando tratando de tirar a Tom. Eliza al escucharlo desmayaba de emoción. Los chicos no se percataron de lo dicho por Tom..y comenzaron a mostrar su apoyo. Candy fue la única que se percató de ese día detalle. Le causaba gracia ver a Eliza entusiasmada por su hermano. Pero sabía que el único que terminaría mal era él, su hermano.

Tom estaba en su lucha para lograr su reto e imponer récord. El reloj corrí toro no daba tregua cada vez se tornaba más enfadado, su récord era lograr más de un minuto, estaba en los 55 segundos, Tom luchaba por lograrlo, todos aplaudiendo, gritando de emoción.

\- TOM, HIJO TU PUEDES. Gritó emocionado el padre de Tom.

El toro comenzó a reparar y patalear al mismo tiempo, Tom estaba exhausto, no podía mas, en eso el toro dio saltos desesperados, Tom ya no logró mantenerse y salió disparado.

\- TOM. Gritó Eliza muerta de miedo. Pero se tranquilizó, al ver que Tom se levantaba como si nada. Todos ovacionaron su esfuerzo y valor dado que había logrado su propósito, había roto su récord, un minuto con cuatro segundos.

Eliza aplaudió emocionada.

\- No sabía que te gustara tanto los rodeos hermanita. No era pregunta. Niel dijo al ver a su hermana histérica y feliz aplaudiendo a estos salvajes.

\- Pues, debo reconocer que este deporte es interesante. Contestó Eliza avergonzada.

\- Solo espero que no estés interesada en ese mugroso ranchero. Vi como te dedico su actuación. Le dijo Niel el si se percató de todo. Eliza negó con la cabeza. - TS... Tom Stevens. ¿será de él es ese mugroso pañuelo?, claro que es de él. Pensó celoso Niel. Anunciaron la categoría de Anthony, interrumpiendo sus deducciones de Niel y la atención regresó al rodeo.

Anthony estaba preparado, en espera de la señal, la tía abuela, estaba demasiado angustiada.

\- ¿cómo fui a aceptar está insensatez?. Se preguntaba arrepentida. - Dios, por favor que no le pase nada mi Tony. El tio abuelo jamás me perdonaría esto. Pensaba la tía abuela rezando a todos los dioses. Candy ya no pensaba que había sido buena idea esto, su corazón comenzó a palpitar de miedo y angustia.

\- Anthony por favor, no mueras, no mueras. Se escuchó el sonido de la bala de salva. Anthony salió disparado, el caballo salvaje inició su peripecia, dio rienda suelta a su instinto animal, Anthony se aferraba a las monturas, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la tía abuela murió dos veces. Pero ya estaban en esto, vieron la habilidad de Anthony y se relajaron.

\- ASÍ SE HACE HIJO. Gritó la tía abuela, emocionada. Stear y Archie aplaudían y gritaban con emoción. Eliza seguía en su sueño de ilusión. Hasta Niel dejo a un lado su arrogancia y animó a Anthony. Todos los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos por la habilidad que tenia un Andrew. Reconocían que no solo era valiente si no que era un muchacho con gran honor. Pasaron los segundos que parecía una eternidad. El caballo dio otra ronda de saltos, Anthony no aguantó mas y soltó las riendas y cayó del caballo. La tía abuela y Candy les daba el infarto. Pero se tranquilizaron al ver que Anthony se ponía en pie levantando las manos por su triunfo. Anthony había roto un récord, al aguantar minuto y medio en el caballo. Toda la gente vítoreaban alegremente.

Candy se sintió dichosa y feliz. Por que había logrado cumplir su deseo a Anthony. Candy solo lo quería ver feliz. La tía abuela no lo decía pero también se sintió dichosa y orgullosa por el desempeño de sus nietos y también se sentía positiva al ver a todos sus nietos reunidos en santa paz, conviviendo felices.

 **Continuara...**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización de Boda Vaquera, espero sea de su agrado, me disculpo de ante mano por si aparece alguna falla. Ando atareada y ya no pude revisar bien pero no quería aplazar más la actualización. Agradezco a todas las que han apoyado esta historia, aunque son pocas realmente me hacen el dia con sus comentarios. Saludos y besos a todas.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Historia con pasajes del anime.**_

 _ **Boda Vaquera**_

 _ **Su primer paseo juntos**_

Después del rodeo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Anthony había regresado a la mansión de las rosas y tía abuela se encontraba más tranquila. Así que les había pedido a todos que olvidaran ese vergonzoso hecho. Y que si sólo los dejó participar fue salvaguardar el honor de la familia; pero que jamás se iba a volver a repetir ese acto vergonzoso y deshonroso. Los chicos se molestaron puesto que no compartían esas ideas tan snob que tenía la tía abuela. Debido a su formación era demasiado prejuiciosa. Pero ya no discutieron no querían atizar más su enojo no estaban de humor para escuchar sus sermones sin sentido. Estaban por retirarse a dormir cuando de repente escucharon unos golpes en el gran portón de la mansión extrañados Candy fue a abrirlo y entonces entró como bólido un pequeño ternero color castaño y fue directo hacia la tía abuela embistiendole y la tiró al piso. Todo fue realmente gracioso y los chicos no pudieron evitar morir de risa. La tía abuela a punto del desmayo los reprendió severamente y les ordenó deshacerse de este. Ellos ya no quisieron alterar más a la tía y lo sacaron de inmediato. Pero se entristecieron por que no podrían quedárselo. Lo había ganado Anthony en el rodeo.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó temprano y con una sola idea en mente y era encontrarle un lugar adecuado al pobre ternero. Salió directo a las caballerízas ahí lo habían dejado la noche anterior. Vio como estaba inquieto y los trabajadores no podían controlarle. Riendo llegó hasta ellos y controló la situación prometió hacerce cargo de este. Candy salió con el ternero con la idea firme de encontrarle un hogar. Candy caminó y caminó y ya era más de medio día y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer con el animalito. en la hierba mientras el ternero comía y escuchó que alguien le gritaba. De inmediato reconoció de quien se trataba era su querido Anthony cabalgaba su hermoso corsel blanco. En ese momento los Legan venían en su lujoso auto iban rumbo a la mansión de visita. Pero Eliza al verlos juntos pidió al chofer que se detuvieran y bajo del auto rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Eliza?-preguntó Niel sorprendido.

-Mira, ahí están Candy y Anthony... no permitiré que anden juntos y menos solos. Anda ve con la tía abuela, yo me quedaré con ellos-dijo Eliza corriendo hacia ellos. Niel negó con la cabeza y ordenó al chofer continuar.

Eliza se acercó a ellos, Candy y Anthony le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿ Qué haces aquí Eliza?-pregunto Anthony dejando ver su molestia. Eliza sintió un gran dolor por esa actitud y Candy se dio cuenta.

-Les vi y pues... quise saludar-dijo Eliza triste y molesta.

-Eliza, no creo que sea buena idea que andes con nosotros. Buscaremos un lugar donde se pueda quedar el ternero y caminaremos demasiado... Así que adiós-dijo Anthony despidiéndose. Eliza sintió horrible con Anthony no podía sacar su mal carácter no podía hacerlo él le imponía.

-Anthony... no veo problema el que nos acompañe, claro si no te importa caminar-dijo Candy amable mostrando una hermosa sonrisa. Eliza asintió.

Anthony soltó las riendas del caballo y le manoteo para que regresará a la mansión. Que no estaba tan lejos. Así los tres caminaron a los alrededores y preguntaban a su paso si les interesaba el ternero a la gente que encontraban. Pero sin éxito alguno. Llegaron al pueblo cercano y vieron lo que era una feria. Estaban por adentrarse cuando se encontraron al señor Stevens y a Tom. Eliza al verle sintió emoción y no pudo evitar recordar esos besos robados que la habían hecho soñar todos estos días. Tom también le miraba con una sonrisa de lado logrando ponerla nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¡Hola Candy!-saludó el señor Stevens con gran entusiasmo y al mismo tiempo vio al ternero y Candy tuvo la gran idea de quién podría cuidarlo.

-Buenos dias señor Stevens, Tom... me alegra verles, quiero pedirles un favor. No tenemos forma de cuidar al ternero que ganó Anthony en el rodeo. ¿Podrían cuidar de él?-preguntó Candy esperanzada.

-Por supuesto que lo cuidaremos, pero pagaré por él- a lo cual se negaron de inmediato. Pero el señor Stevens no iba aceptar de otra forma así que aceptaron el pago y por primera vez ellos podían disponer de dinero y gastarlo en lo que quisieran, eso les emocionó demasiado.

Mientras Tom y Eliza no dejaban de mirarse con embelezamiento. Eliza se ponía nerviosa aunque no lo quería aceptar, Tom le gustaba y mucho. Sentía que un gran mar de emociones que la hacian querer desmayarse. Candy y Anthony se despedían ya, pero Candy vio como Tom y Eliza se miraban y se le ocurrió que sería buena idea invitar a Tom al paseo.

-Tom... te gustaría acompañarnos de paseo por el pueblo y comprar algunas golosinas-invito Candy animada.

-Agradezco la invitación Candy, pero debo ayudar a mi padre-contestó Tom responsable y Eliza bajó la mirada en decepción.

-Nada, nada hijo...-ve con los muchachos al paseo yo puedo hacerlo sólo además sólo tengo que ir por los víveres, nos vemos en el rancho hijo, de vez en cuando es bueno divertirse con chicos de tu edad-dijo el señor Stevens y se marchó con el ternero.

Eliza mejoró su semblante y le agrado sobremarena que Tom se uniera al paseo. Todos caminaron adentrándose a la feria que estaba frente a ellos. Anthony y Candy se separaron de ellos y se subieron a una calesita. Tom se sentía nervioso por tener a su lado a está chiquilla que era terriblemente hermosa. Una gran belleza. No podía dejar de admirar ese hermoso cabello ensortijado y ese hermoso rostro de porcelana fina y esos hermosos ojos grandes color ámbar. Realmente era una aparición. Pero con todo se armó de valor.

-¿Que me cuentas chiquilla presumida?-preguntó Tom burlón rompiendo el hielo. Eliza se molestó, no le gustaba que él se burlara de ella. Tom sonrió, le gustaba ver esos pucheros cuando ella se molestaba, se veía preciosa de bonita.

-Pues... no cuento nada, ¡ranchero monta burros!-y Eliza se marchó a prisa alejándose de él. Por alguna razón había pensado en él estos días y él salía con eso de chiquilla presumida.

Tom se sonrió y fue tras ella dándole alcance y le sujetó el brazo.

-Ey... no te vayas, ¿quieres dar un paseo por ahí?-preguntó Tom con una hermosa sonrisa. Eliza se sintió transportada a otro universo. -Lo siento Ely no volveré a decirte chiquilla presumida. Pero no quiero que me llames más ranchero monta burros. ¿vale?-dijo Tom amable y Eliza asintió. Ambos se relajaron y disfrutaron divertidos de todo lo que ofrecía el lugar. Caminaron y recorrieron toda la feria. Eliza nunca había estado en un lugar así y Tom le explicaba todo a su paso. Comieron algodón de azúcar, Tom le enseñó jugar al tiro al blanco y ganó una muñeca de trapo y se lo obsequió a Eliza. Ella aceptó el presente gustosa. A pesar de la calidad del juguete ella se sintió feliz. No sólo era ese detalle si no que se sentía emocionada por las atenciones recibidas. Tom había sido todo un caballero y la había llenado de toda atención de su parte. Se sintió importante para alguien. Y se sintió admirada y aceptada. Se encontraron un par de veces con Anthony y Candy. Pero ambas parejas se encontraban en su burbuja. Eliza y Tom les vieron entrar a un lugar esotérico donde predecían el futuro. Les pareció divertido pero no prestaron más atención. Se reunieron y degustaron unos deliciosas salchichas calientes. Anthony y Eliza jamás habían probado algo tan delicioso y jamás habían comido de pie y sin cubiertos. Candy y Tom los embromaron. Se dieron cuenta que los trabajadores de abuela los estaban siguiendo y Anthony tomó e la mano a Candy y Tom a Eliza y huyeron de estos. Ambas parejas se encontraban en su burbuja. Los cuatro estaban pasando un buen tiempo que no sintieron el las horas. Estaba por atardecer y Tom invitó a Eliza subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Mientras veían a Anthony y Candy subir a lo alto de una torre de una iglesia.

-Eliza... sabes la historia de la rueda de la fortuna-preguntó Tom tomandole de la mano.

-No, no lo se-contestó Eliza con el corazón a punto del infarto por la emocion de tenerle cerca.

-Bueno la leyenda dice que cuando una pareja de enamorados sube y la rueda alcanza el punto más alto. La pareja deben besarse justo en ese momento para que su amor sea eterno-dijo Tom perdiéndose en esa hermosa mirada. Eliza no podía con tanta emoción. La rueda de la fortuna a lo alto deteniendose por unos segundos quedando suspendidos. Tom se acercó y le besó delicado y tierno. Probó esos labios sabor canela. Fue un beso inocente llenó de ternura. Eliza moría, sí murió y se encontraba en el cielo. Y deseaba con todo su corazón que esto no terminara nunca. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía ser admirada y querida. La rueda de la fortuna se movió y los sacó de su nube. Rompiendo ese beso mágico. Porque dos personas de mundos diferentes habían caído bajo un encantamiento de amor. Sí, su primer amor para ambos. Bajaron del juego mecánico aún mareados por la emoción que sentían. Y las campanadas que sonaban a lo alto de la iglesia les sacaron de su ensoñación. Sólo así se percataron de un gran alboroto de gente que miraba con asombro hacía arriba. Y les vieron eran Candy y Anthony en lo alto de la cúpula gritando y tapándose los oídos.

Eliza y Tom sonrieron sin soltarse sus manos.

-Eliza... me gustas, me gustas demasiado. ¿quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Tom así de imprevisto pero esperanzado. Eliza le miró asombrada y por un momento pensó que le estuviese jugando una broma. Pero al ver sus hermosos ojos color miel solo vio determinación y sinceridad. Eso la llenó de felicidad.

-Sí, si quiero...-contestó apresurada sin importarle los protocolos y convencionalismos. Sabía que no era correcto y que había estado fuera del decoro le parecía escuchar a su madre y a la tía abuela criticar esto y despreciarle por ser un chico ordinario y lo peor huérfano como Candy. Pero no le interesaba eso no ahora cuando estaba viviendo la mejor experiencia de su vida. Con Tom podia relajarse y olvidarse de todas la reglas. Entendió a Anthony y comprendió que así se sentía con Candy, libre y feliz.

Tom no cabía de alegría al escuchar que lo aceptaba, se acercó a ella y le besaria otra vez pero les interrumpieron.

-Eliza, Tom... debemos irnos ya es tarde-dijo Anthony con una sonrisa pícara les habían visto que estaban tomados de la mano. Ya estaba la puesta del sol, todos la admiraron de un tiempo a la fecha se les había hecho costumbre observar juntos la puesta de sol. Anthony y Candy corrieron tomados de la mano.

-Tom, Eliza... Les retamos a una carrera-dijo Anthony tomando ventaja.

-No seas tramposo Anthony-gritó riendo Tom y tomando la mano de Eliza y corrieron tras de ellos.

Ambas parejas felices, despreocupados como deben ser los adolecentes. Vivir, disfrutar y sonreír... Pero, pronto vendrían malos tiempos, que pondrán a prueba su carácter.

 **Continuará**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Historia con pasajes del anime.**_

 **Anthony mío**

La tía abuela les esperaba rabiosa. Estaba demasiado enojada nada más verles llegar así como si nada y divertidos se le bajaba la presión arterial y su enojo fue más intenso al ver que Eliza estaba con ellos. Los tres frente a ella escuchando el monólogo de lo importante que es el honor de la familia y de que su comportamiento había avergonzado el buen nombre de la familia. Los tres estaban demasiado felices que no prestaban atención alguna de la regañina. Todavía recordaban lo bien que la habían pasado. Pero, cuando la tía abuela estaba culpando a Candy. Anthony fingió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. A Anthony no le gustaba que siempre le estuvieran retando. Así que dejaron a Eliza con la tía mientras atendían a Anthony y Candy por supuesto ayudó.

-Eliza, no puedo creer que tú te comportas así. Eres mi orgullo y no es posible que también estuviste paseando con ellos. Me has decepcionado-regaño la tía abuela. -Lo esperaba de Candy, pero... ¿de ti?-Eliza solo asentía no prestaba atención a lo que le decía. Todavía se encontraba en su burbuja y solo podía recordar de que ya tenía novio. Habían quedado de verse todos los días cerca de la cabaña y eso era lo único que le importaba por ahora. Eliza se retiró a su propiedad la tía abuela indicó al chofer que le llevara.

Así pasaron los días, Anthony y Candy convivían y cada día que pasaba se hacían más cercanos. Stear y Archie les daban su espacio y de vez en vez pasaban buenos tiempos agradables.

Anthony hablaba con Candy de su madre y de lo mucho que le hubiese querido. Se puso melancólico y triste. Recordó los días antes de su partida. Las rosas caían y caían desprendiendose como si estuviesen llorando una despedida. La de su madre... Y así fue. Días después su madre murió. A Candy se le estrujo el corazón y recordó lo dicho por esa bruja y lo de las cartas que le leyeron a Anthony. Desde ese día sentía miedo y temor. Presentía algo malo, no quería que a Anthony le pasara nada malo. Anthony la tranquilizó pero Candy no podía conciliar el sueño. Se levantó al escuchar el sonido del viento miró por la ventana y vio con asombro como las rosas se desprendían, se deshojaban sin piedad alguna sus temores crecieron y su preocupación alojada. Eso la puso nerviosa y mal.

Durmió poco. Doroty entró a su habitación para ayudarle a prepararse y bajara a tiempo a desayunar y así la tía abuela no le retara como siempre. Su preocupación la tenía distraída y Doroty lo notó. Ya que siempre Candy se mostraba de buen humor. Doroty preguntó por ese ánimo bajo y Candy le contó sus preocupaciones y le dio la idea de rezar pero debia hacer una ofrenda para atraer la buena suerte. Candy rezo y ofreció que no comeria su postre favorito por una semana a cambio de que Anthony no le pasara nada malo. Pero no contaba con que la tía abuela les había preparado su tarta favorita de cada uno. Había cocinado para sus niños incluyendo a Candy. Quería consentirles ya que les había estado retando en estos días. Con todo el dolor de su corazón rechazó comer la tarta. La tía abuela se sintió rechazada y despreciada. Candy se volvió a meter en problemas.

Mientras que Candy sobrellevaba a la tía abuela. Eliza se reunía con Tom en las orillas se la cabaña. Tom le esperaba ansioso le llevaba claveles rojos. Le vio llegar montada en su yegua y le admiro orgulloso. No podía creer que esa hermosa chiquilla elegante y presumida fuera su novia. Se acercó a ella y le ayudó desmontar.

-¡Hola hermosa! Pensé que ya no vendrías-saludó Tom con esa bella sonrisa sincera sin poses sólo para ella. Eliza se preguntaba si todos los del hogar de pony podían sonreír así felices, sin presunción. Se preguntaba como podían hacerlo si vivían en pésimas condiciones y a un más eran huérfanos. Aún así sonreían con el alma. Candy y Tom sonreían con el alma, el corazón y sin maldad.

-¡Hola Tommy! Apenas pude escaparme. Todos andan vueltos locos con la famosa "cacería del zorro". Sabes, es una tradición de la familia y pues la están organizando en honor a Candy-contestó sonrojada Tom no dejaba de mirarle con adoración.

-¿Cacería del zorro?-preguntó Tom divertido. Pensaba que los gustos de los ricos eran algo tontos. Pero omitió su pensar.

-Sí y como te dije presentarán a Candy a todo el clan-explicó Eliza normal ya no sentía ese coraje hacía Candy. En un tiempo hubiese muerto de celos... pero ahora era diferente.

-¡Vaya! Sí que será algo importante-contestó Tom al imaginar a Candy metiendo la pata ya que su hermana era distraída, atolondrada y un poco marimacho.

-Tom...-quería preguntarte si, ¿quieres acompañarme y ser mi pareja de caza del zorro?-preguntó Eliza esperanzada, moría por estar con él ese día. Aunque sabía que su familia pondría el grito en el cielo. Pero no le importaba, además Anthony y Candy son amigos de él y llegado el momento les pediría ayuda en caso de que los problemas salgan. Pero ella lo quería a su lado.

-Ely, pero... -eso es un asunto familiar y pues no creo que sea correcto mi presencia-dijo con verdad, él sabía por su padre como se manejaban esas familias de abolengo y más los Andrew no son de abolengo son de la realeza escocesa. Su padre le había advertido que no se involucrara con esa señorita. Le advirtió que saldría lastimado. Pero aún así Tom, había decidido jugarse el todo por el todo. Jugarse su corazón por esa chiquilla que le había robado el corazón desde que le vio desmayada en su carreta el día que por su culpa se le derramaron los tarros de leche.

-Tommy, por favor...-suplicó. Su manera de tratarse era más cercana Tom le decía de cariño Ely y ella Tommy. Le encantaba escucharle decir así su nombre. Sólo con ella.

No podía negarle nada cuando le ponía esa carita de ángel. -Haremos lo siguiente. Nos veremos en el camino de los árboles de de la flor de espino. Ahí nos encontraremos para pasar el rato juntos y te ayudaré a cazar el mejor zorro. Así no te meteré en problemas y podremos pasar un buen rato. ¿te parece?-el plan de Tom era perfecto y Eliza aceptó. Se abrazaron con cariño. Eliza era sumamente melosa le gustaba sentirse apapachada y reclamaba atención de Tom que gustoso se la brindaba.

Pasaron los días. Tom.y Eliza se veían casi todo el tiempo. Ambos cada vez más ilusionados. Cabalgaban juntos, corrían de la mano y jugaban como chiquillos. Tom le había platicado todo lo que hacía en el rancho com su padre y se le hizo injusto que un chico como él hiciera un trabajo demasiado pesado. Recordó a Candy cuando la trataron peor que sirvienta y eso de alguna manera la hizo sentir mal. Se preguntó su Tom lo sabía y si no le entró un pánico de que él le odiara. También se sorprendió al saber que estaba estudiando se educaba en casa y tenía tutores. Obviamente estudiaría una carrera a fin. Ingeniero agrónomo. Le agrado que él tuviera bien fijas sus metas. Eliza se encontraba concentrada en una sola cosa y era en él. Olvidándose de parar en la mansión. Tenías días sin ir de visita.

Se llegó el día de la cacería del zorro. Eliza se esmero en su arreglo se sentía emocionada por ver a su vaquero de ensueño. Eliza moría por verle, estaba enamorada de Tom ya lo había aceptado.

Todos los del clan se encontraban reunidos en el punto donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación. Ya se encontraban familiares que habían viajado desde Escocia e invitados importantes. Todos vestían de forma elegante con sus trajes de montar. Candy y los chicos se encontraban en sus respectivos caballos. Los Legan hacían su arribo. Niel y Eliza se acercaron a Candy y a sus tres paladines. Sus saludos fueron cordiales que no pudieron evitar admirarse del cambio de ellos. Pero no pudieron decir más puesto que la tía abuela iniciaría el discurso a nombre del tío abuelo William. Así que sin aplazar más el asunto, hizo la presentación del nuevo miembro del Clan Andrew y todos le dieron una grata bienvenida. Todo fue rápido y se dio el banderazo con disparo de salva e inició la cacería del zorro. Todos salieron en carrera y en parejas adentrándose al bosque en compañía de sus perros de caza. Candy y Anthony se unieron a la carrera pero agarraron un camino diferente. Stear y Archie de igual manera se fueron apresurados. Niel iba a sugerir a Eliza que fueran juntos pero ya no estaba a su lado le había perdido de vista.

Eliza nadamas terminar la presentación se marchó en busca de si querido vaquero. Tom ya le esperaba ansioso en la cima de una colina rodeada de árboles de flor de espino. En esta ocasión Tom había decidido vestirse como la gente elegante. Portaba un traje de montar negro y botas de piel muy bien lustradas, ya tenía su melena un poco crecida y se amarró el cabello en una coleta baja. Que lo hacía ver atractivo. Quería lucir bien para ella, para su chiquilla presumida. Pero este vaquero lucia con porte y elegancia lo había logrado. Tom estaba parado al lado de su mejor caballo y Eliza le miró a distancia y quedó hechizada nadamas verle así de guapo y elegante. Se tocó el corazón y se preguntaba si él podría verse más guapo todavía y pues ahí estaba su respuesta. Desmontó y se acercó a él silenciosa y le abrazó por la espalda. Tom me sintió y aspiro ese aroma que adoraba. Jazmines ella olía a jazmines y le encantaba eso de ella. Se giro y le besó delicado y tierno en sus labios cálidos.

-Tom... te ves guapísimo-dijo Eliza perdiendo la pena.

-Gracias hermosa, no estoy acostumbrado, pero quería verme bien para ti-dijo Tom con un gran sonrojo.

-Pues, me encantas... me gustas Tommy- y ahora Eliza fue la que me beso. Sus besos eran tiernos pero al estar en una edad donde las hormonas se disparan esos besos torpes se tornaban más efusivos. Pero Tom estaba educado con honor y respeto. Así que él la cuidaba.

-Vamos hermosa, atrapemos al zorro más grande y tú ganarás a todos- le ayudó a subir a su caballo y Tom subió al suyo.

-Mira Ely, ahí están Anthony y Candy-dijo Tom señalando hacía abajo. Eliza les vio con naturalidad y sin celos o envidia. Ahora sólo le importaba Tom sólo él.

Tom pensaba silbarles para atraer su atención y saludarles. Pero vieron desde lejos como Anthony cabalgaba a toda prisa perseguía una presa. Todo fue rápido y vieron atentos, como salía proyectado del caballo. Cayendo en seco y de cabeza en el piso lleno tierra. Y Candy lanzaba un grito desgarrador.

-¡Oh, no! Anthony- dijo Tom y Eliza al mismo tiempo y sin pensarlo más galoparon a toda prisa, querían llegar cuanto antes a ellos. Pero tardaron alrededor de 10 minutos o menos ya que se encontraban en la parte alta del peñasco.

Cuando por fin llegaban ya se encontraban varias personas intentando auxiliar. Vieron como se llevaban a Candy en brazos desmayada. Tom estaba por acercarse para ayudar. Cuando escucho a un hombre elegante de bigote.

-El joven Anthony está muerto-después de esto sólo se escucharon gritos de dolor el los escuchaba a lo lejos. De la impresión sintió que sus oídos se ensordecieron y se le agolparon como flashes todo lo vivido con su mejor amigo. Anthony y él peleando, entrenando para el rodeo, corriendo divertidos, cortando leña nadando en el río, asando su comida, ganando el rodeo y paseando en la feria. Todos esos recuerdos se alojaron en su mente y su corazón le dolía. Todo era un caos y lo único que lo trajo a la realidad fue su hermosa chiquilla que gritaba y lloraba desgarradoramente.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores Nagita e Igarashi. Historia con pasajes del anime.**_

 _ **La despedida...**_

Habían pasado ya una semana y Tom no sabía nada de los chicos, de Candy y menos de su amada Ely. Se enteró que el sepelio y entierro de Anthony había sido de lo más discreto y sólo habían asistido los familiares más cercanos.

Tom se sentía triste y deprimido. Haber perdido a su único amigo le había dolido demasiado. Todos estos días había acudido a la cabaña para ver si podía encontrarse de casualidad a su amada Eliza... pero no, no había acudido. Pasaba las horas esperando y recordando lo vivido con su mejor amigo. Le lloraba en silencio. Era el tercer día y sus emociones y preocupación le tenían destrozado. Lloró por la injusticia de perder a su amigo tan pronto y más cuando tenía toda una vida por delante... Lloró por no tener la oportunidad despedirse de él. Recordó y lloró al recordar esas ganas que tenía Anthony de comerse el mundo. Pero, ahora él ya no estaba. El se había marchado para no volver nunca. *Anthony... amigo, no merecías morir así...¿con quién medire mis puños? Anthony... Adiós amigo* pensó Tom con lágrimas que no podía detener. Estaba por anochecer y se dio por vencido. Se marchó de ahí cabizbajo.

Pasaron los días... No supo nada de los Andrew, hasta que un día al llevar leche al hogar de Pony. Le vio, vio a Candy como muerta en vida. Se encontraba absorta de todo y todos. No se percató de su presencia. Miss Pony le explico que había regresado al hogar de Pony, que había abandonado a los Andrew. Tom le dio su espacio y decidió no molestarle. Candy debía vivir su duelo, para después superarlo... Y dejar ir esa tristeza.

Tom no sabía nada de Eliza y se sentía desesperado. Siempre se pasaba por la cabaña todos los días. Con la esperanza de verla. Pero nada ni rastro de ella y eso le dolía demasiado. Le extrañaba...

Eliza se encontraba sumida en una depresión. Aunque ya había superado la parte de tener algo con Anthony. Aún así le adoraba y su muerte le dolió demasiado a tal punto de no querer hacer nada. Ambos habían crecido juntos y había sido una persona importante para ella. Además estos días ya habían sido enterados por la tía abuela, que viajarian a Europa. Todos incluyendo a Candy y se irían a estudiar al colegio San Pablo, como lo han hecho todos los Andrew.

Cuando recibió la noticia se le rompió el corazón. Porque sabía que vendría la despedida con su bello vaquero. No le había visto desde la cacería del zorro y aunque moría de ganas de verle... No le permitían salir de la villa. Sus padres le prohibieron montar a caballo y tenían la orden de no salir hasta que llegara el momento de partir a Londres. Pero, estaba desesperada y tenía que buscar la manera de escapar y verle antes de marcharse. Quería despedirse de su hermoso vaquero.

La tía abuela les había notificado, que se marcharian, en dos semanas. Viajaría con la tía abuela, sus padres y hermano también sus primos Cornwell. Candy viajaria después con George Villers el brazo derecho del tío abuelo William. Así que no lo pensó más y decidió escapar e ir en busca de su amado Tom y poder despedirse de él.

Así que a la mañana siguiente, se despertó temprano y salió sigilosamente de la villa. Se dirigió a las caballerízas. Como pudo ensillo su yegua. Todo lo hizo rápido para que sus padres o algun criado se dieran cuenta.

Salió rumbo a la cabaña, al cabalgar y sentir la brisa fresca en su rostro, hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor. Paseo por un rato para hacer tiempo. El sol ya estaba calentando quizás ya serían la nueve de la mañana. Llegó a la cabaña y sintió una fuerte opresión. Desmontó el caballo lo llevo a que tomara un poco de agua. Esperaría que dieran las diez de la mañana... puesto que esa hora era cuando ellos se encontraban. Así que esperaría y rogaba al cielo para que Tom acudiera. Si no que tendría que irle a buscar a su rancho. Pero, guardaba la esperanza de verle aquí.

Pasaban más de las diez de la mañana y Eliza se sentía triste y decepcionada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque no verle una vez más a su amado. Sin poder evitarlo soltó el llanto y lloró desconsolada. No puedo evitar llorar con un gran dolor... cuando de repente sintió una mano que tocaba su espalda. Se asustó... pero al levantar la mirada le vio. Sí, le vio frente a ella y su corazón se aceleró de emoción. Como le había extrañado.

Tom no pensaba pasar por ahí. Ya se había dado por vencido. Pero le ganó el deseo y la esperanza de solo tal vez... encontrarse con ella y desvió su camino y ¿¡cual fue su sorpresa!?... verla sentada en la verja de la cabaña, cubriendo su hermoso rostro con sus palmas ese llanto dolorido. Le desgarro el corazón verle llorar así.

-¿Tom?...

-Hola bonita-dijo Tom cariñoso. Eliza no lo pensó mas y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él le recibió brindandole consuelo y todo su amor. Eliza le abrazó con fuerza, llenándose de él... aspiraba su aroma a campo y hierba fresca y nunca le pareció más delicioso ese aroma.

Eliza se aferraba a él y sus lágrimas brotaban sin poderlas detener. Tom le sostenía reconfortandole. Sentía el mismo, ambos habían querido a Anthony. Él como un amigo y ella como familia. Duraron varios minutos así abrazados, hasta que Eliza logró tranquilizarse y Tom sintió como poco a poco si tibio cuerpo se relajaba. Ambos más tranquilos.

-Te he extrañado... hermosa-Tom le dijo con gran cariño el más puro que pueda existir. Solo eran unos jovencitos, pero el corazón sabía lo que quería. Y Tom se había enamorado por primera vez. Era su primera ilusión. Aunque solo tenía quince años, sentía un fuerte sentimiento por su chiquilla arrogante. Eliza al escucharle se llenó de felicidad... pero cayó en la cuenta y en razón. Debía despedirse de él para siempre. Le dolía el alma, pero no había más que hacer, no que decir. Solo quedaba atesorar los buenos recuerdos con su vaquero bello.

-Tom...-he venido con la esperanza de verte... después de la muerte de Anthony, todo ha ido mal, para toda la familia y han tomado decisiones, que nos harán cambiar de rumbo y destino-dijo Eliza con un dolor en su corazón. Tom al escucharle lo supo... pero guardó silencio y la dejo terminar.

-Tom...- en tres días partimos a Londres. Por orden del tío abuelo William. Debemos ingresar a un colegio de internos. Todos los Andrew han estudiado en ese lugar. Así que he venido ha... despedirme, no podremos vernos mas-Eliza no pudo evitar llorar. Pero, se recompuso y dejó ver su lado impersonal. Tom sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Pero él lo sabía, sabía que esto terminaría tarde que temprano. De hecho muchas veces se mentalizo para no sentir dolor. Pero no podía evitarlo. Quiso convencerse que solo era un amor pasajero. Tampoco como si fueran a casarse un día. Pero la realidad es que si había soñado que más adultos podrían formar un hogar y un feliz por siempre. Pero, es fuerte la caída cuando se sueña alto. Tom, no podía decir palabra alguna.

-Tom...-perdóname-dijo Eliza tocando su rostro. Tom se llenó de esa caricia, quería atesorarla para siempre.

-No hay nada que perdonar bonita. Lo sabía que esto pasaría. Pero, quería aplazarlo mas. Tom le abrazó fuerte y tomó su rostro con sus manos. Quería grabarse todo de ella. Se inclinó y besó esos labios aspirando por última vez su aroma a jazmines. Eliza mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su cercanía. Tom corto el beso... No quería romperse ante ella. Su personalidad dura no se lo permitía.

-Adios mi bella chiquilla arrogante... te deseo lo mejor y quiero que seas feliz-Tom le soltó y se alejó de ella. Montó rápido su caballo y se alejó a todo galope. Eliza supo de inmediato que habían terminado para siempre. Que le había perdido para siempre. Y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Sintió un dolor intenso a tal punto que sentía que moría. Ni perder a Anthony, le generó tanto dolor y tristeza.

Tom iba raspando polvo, forzando al pobre equino. Sus lágrimas brotaban. Le dolió que Eliza zanjara todo... Él le hubiese esperado si tan solo ella se lo hubiese pedido. Pero, no lo hizo terminó con él para siempre. Con un sucio vaquero que no era digno. *Sí esto es amar...lo mejor sería no haberte conocido*pensó Tom con un gran dolor. Paró en seco a su caballo y desmontó arrodillandose en el llano.

-¡ELIZA!-gritó varias veces su nombre. Una persona le observaba preocupada en las alturas de un enorme árbol. Candy se encontraba en su colina meditando, si marcharse a Londres o quedarse en el hogar para ayudar a sus madres. Cuando escuchó el galope del caballo que le hizo recordar el fatídico día y se llenó de terror. Vio a su hermano Tom reparar el caballo y después le vio como se bajaba y caía de rodillas y gritaba a todo pulmón y con un gran dolor. Le escuchó llorar y desahogarse y aunque moría por acercarse y consolarle... entendió que era mejor dejarle solo. Lo entendía todo. Al escucharle gritar el nombre de Eliza. Supo de inmediato que le había roto el corazón. Ella sabía lo que era separarse de la persona por la cual se guardan sentimientos fuertes. *llora, desahogate y después lo superaras* pensó Candy, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Albert su amigo tenía razón... "Debía que ofrecer otra cosa que solo lágrimas". -Iré a Londres y me prepararé para ser una digna integrante de los Andrew-dijo en voz alta Candy.

-Adiós Anthony-se despidió Candy y vio como su hermano Tom se marchaba... -Adios hermano, se que vas a superar esto. Fuimos criados solos y solos saldremos adelante.

Dos semanas después, Tom se había integrado a sus labores del rancho y tomó en serio su educación en casa. Estudiando con esmero y dedicación. Concentrándose en lo verdadero importante y cerrando su corazón para siempre.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Chicas se que no tengo perdón alguno y he dejado al olvido está historia. Pero, más vale tarde que nunca. Y por fin he terminado la primera parte... como saben la historia se llama "boda vaquera" y los personajes principales son Tom y Eliza. En la segunda parte meter epílogo y se llegará a la tan deseada boda entre el vaquero sexy y la niña arrogante.**_

 _ **Esta primera parte... ellos son menores. Tom tiene 15 y Eliza pronto cumplirá los 14 años... pasará el tiempo y se van a reencontrar de nuevo y sólo tal vez ya más mayores puedan terminar de escribir su historia de amor.**_

 _ **Este fic. He tomado de referencia solo el anime. Y tendrá algunos pasajes de este.**_

 _ **Pronto estaré posteando los epílogos ya los tengo avanzados. Pero, aunque tarde nunca olvidó y siempre le doy finales.**_

 _ **Le agradezco a mi querida Lorelei Andrew... Ella con sus diseños de Tom y Eliza me han inspirado para escribir esto. Gracias amiga y misión cumplida la primera parte.**_

 _ **Saludos a todas...**_


End file.
